These Things I'll Never Say
by LittleMeghan16
Summary: Gill and Angela are great friends, but eventually they begin to like each other in a crush way. However, they're both so nervous and confused about it that they're having a hard time telling the others about their feeling. What's going to happen?
1. Prologue

_**A/N: I have just finish redoing the Prologue. Hope you liked it enjoyed!**_

**Characters: AngelaxGill**

**These Things I'll Never Say**

_Summary: Gill and Angela are great friends, but eventually they begin to like each other in a crush way. However, they're both so nervous and confused about it that they're having a hard time telling the others about their feeling. But eventually they soon have the strength to confess their feelings. They soon fall in love and create beautiful memories together._

**Prologue**

Angela

My name is Angela. I'm 19 years old and I'll be starting my very own ranch in Waffle Island, a very small Island in the east side from Castanet Island. I grew up on Castanet Island with my older sister, Molly and my two older brothers Kasey and Kevin.

I'll be leaving on Castanet Island today, Friday Winter 27th. I quickly packed all my things into a small backpack. I'm not planning on bringing too many stuff, just all my personal stuff like a toothbrush and toothpaste, hairbrush, my favourite teddy bear, a novel I'm reading, my nightgown and slippers, and just some fresh clothing. Molly stood beside and watched me packed. "Is that all your carrying with you on the boat?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Shouldn't you pack more than just that?" She asked me looking inside my bag. "That won't even last for an entire year."

"What are you? My mother?" Molly giggled.

"Oh Angie, your so funny." I sighed. I hate that nickname, Angie. It really bugs me a lot.

When it was time to go I grabbed my bag. Said goodbye to my room one last time and exit my room. When I got outside I waved goodbye to my house and headed to the dock.

When I got there Pascal was already there, waiting for me. he was the only captain, in fact he was the only person that takes people to places by boat. He saw me coming his way with only my backpack on my back. "Good morning Ms Angie." He said. I sighed one last time.

"It's Angela." I corrected him.

"Right, Sorry."

"It's okay." _If only they could remember that my name is Angela, not Angie. Hopefully the people in Waffle Island don't call me that name, Angie. So annoying._

"So are you ready to go?"

"Sure am."

"All aboard!" Pascal hopped on the boat. I gave Molly a big hug.

"Bye Molly. I'll write to you every now and then." I said.

"Okay good bye Angie." Said Molly.

I got on the boat as I waved goodbye to Molly one last time before leaving dock.

Gill

I sighed as I stared at a huge pile of paperwork. Working at Town Hall is so boring. I wish something exciting would happen soon. Two days of no work is good. That's pretty much good news to me.

During my break I just sat on the sofa behind the counter and ate my lunch. It was a very peaceful winter afternoon until my father, Mayor Hamilton, the old-so-mayor of Waffle Island that turned my hometown into a ghost town. He enter happily. Seriously, I never saw him so happy in my life. "Gill, Elli I have good news for you." He said. Elli's ears perked up but I just ignored it. But my father continued on his news.

"There going to be a new resident coming here to start a new ranch here." He said. I looked up at him.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Asked Elli.

"A girl. Her name is Angela. She's 19 years old and she's from Castanet Island." I stared at him for a really long time.

"Why a girl? Girls are pretty much weak. When is she coming?" I asked.

"Angela works on the farm in Castanet Island with her family before. And she's coming on Spring 1st."

Once the news were over and same with my break I continued to work. I sighed. Hopefully this Angela girl can help me make a my work a little bit fun cause as you can see...I'm bored. Completely bored.


	2. Angela's Arrival

**Chapter 1**

Two Days Later

Angela

Today I should be close to Waffle Island at least. Yes hopefully we are. It has been 2 days since I left Castanet Island. I'm already getting sick of staying over night on a boat. Everyday I get seasick. Seriously, it's not even funny. Puking in the sea is so gross.

I woke up at 6am, got change and packed everything up. Then I placed my bag on the floor outside and went outside to stretch. I saw Pascal outside as I went toward him. He looked at me for a moment. "Good morning Ms Angie." He said. I sighed but I don't want to remind him once again so I kept my mouth shut.

"Morning." I said.

"So...You excited to start your own ranch?"

"Yes I am." Pascal gave me a little smiled, I returned the smile and looked out at the view in front of me. There I saw a little small island with rainbows all around it.

"What's that straight ahead?" I pointed at the view as Pascal looked where I was pointing.

"That's Waffle Island, your new home."

"Wow it's so beautiful."

"I know it is. There always a rainbow in the sky at Waffle Island." I smiled.

When we got onto the dock, I grabbed my bag and got out. Out in front of me I saw a man. He walked toward me. He was short, fat and had a suit on. "Well, good morning Ms. I'm Mayor Hamilton, Mayor of Waffle Island." He said.

"My name is Angela." I replied.

"Ah yes, I heard about you Ms Angela. Welcome to Waffle Island"

"Thank you Mayor Hamilton." _Haha he didn't call me Angie. I think I'm going to like this place after all._

"Would you like a tour around the Island?"

"Sure."

"Okay let's start here. Go into each building and introduced yourself." Said Mayor Hamilton. _That's what I call a tour around the Island? Gosh he's a lazy Mayor..._

I just nodded my head and did what I was told. Gosh when I do this I feel like I'm a stalker, stalking people from their window to see if anyone's in there...

Gill

I was on my break, eating outside with my tomato sandwich. It was a beautiful day, very peaceful until I saw a girl I never saw before. She had short chocolate brown hair and hazel brown eyes. I watch her coming toward me. Once she was in front I stared into her eyes. "Hi!" She said cheerfully. _Man she talks so loud._

"Hi." I said.

"I'm Angela, the new rancher here."

"Ah yes, I heard about you. I'm Gill, Mayor Hamilton's one and only son." Angela raised one eyebrow.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes it is."

"Well, I better be going. It was nice meeting you. Hopefully we'll meet again. Bye now!" Angela then ran off into the Town Hall.

I watch ran into the Town Hall. I blushed. She was very polite, cute and pretty. When I went inside I saw Angela there. Then she turned toward me and ran out. I went back to my desk and finish off with the paperwork. Thank god it's Sunday and that the place is closed for the day. I was not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. Not even Luna, a crazy girl from down the road from here. Man she drives me nuts. I mean it. She would come in here every afternoon to see me and give me decent Tomato Risotto, which taste like nothing but dirt.

By the time it was 5pm I placed all my paperwork into one pile and left for home. When I was in front of my house I saw my father unlocking the front door. He turned around and saw me there. "Hello Gilbert. How was your day today?" He asked.

"Father...my name is Gill, not Gilbert." I said. _Man thank god Angela not here I would have been embarrassed._

"You sound like Angela, always correcting people in Castanet Island that it's Angela and not Angie."

"Yeah, yeah. I heard about that before. Now, can we please go inside father? I'm freezing

"Oh, right, sorry. Come on in." Mayor Hamilton opened the door for me. It didn't stay open for that long as it slammed shut on me and hit me in the face.

"Ow!" I shouted so loud that I think some people might have heard it. I tried to hide my blush from embarrassment. Father opens the door.

"Are you okay Gilbert?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm okay and my name is Gill."

"Oh right sorry." This time, Mayor Hamilton left the door open for me this time. I went inside.

"Where is Angela staying?"

"At the Inn with Maya and her family. Her house in Caramel River District will be ready tomorrow."

"Oh okay." _Man I feel bad for her. She probably getting annoyed wit her right now._

"I'm going to bed now. I quickly headed up the stairs.

"Okay son, good night."

And with that I went straight to my room, put on my night clothes and went straight to bed. I tried my hardest not to think of Angela too much. I tried as hard as I can.


	3. Angela's New House and Part Time Job

**Chapter 2**

Gill

I woke up by the sound of my alarm. I looked at the time. It was 6am. I got out of bed mumbling and made my way to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, got change, comb my hair, brushed my teeth and went downstairs. When I got to the kitchen I saw my father cooking breakfast. I sighed. Ever since my own mother had left us, father been cooking breakfast for me. I watch him cook as he turned around and saw me there. "Good morning Gill." He said.

"Morning." I said.

"Can you do me a favour please?"

"Sure."

"Okay. You see, I'm kind of stuck cooking breakfast and I got a phone call that Angela's house is already built. Can you go tell her for me? I think she outside the Sundae Inn."

"Oh sure." I made my way to the front entrance.

"Great, thanks." I opened the door.

"No problem."

I walked from my house to the Sundae Inn, Angela was outside stretch, until she saw me coming toward her. "Good morning Gill." She said in her cheerful voice.

"Morning." I said.

"It's such a beautiful day out isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Springs always the best season here." Angela smiled.

"That's good to hear. I love spring. Not too cold like winter, and not too hot like Summer. Fall pretty comfortable, I guess."

"Yeah."

"So anyways, why are you here?"

"Oh right, I came to tell you that your house is built." Angela's eyes grew wider.

"Really? Oh yay! Come on I should go and get my stuff."

"Sure I'll come."

When we got into her room Angela came outside with only a backpack. I stared at it as she locked the door. "Is that all you got?" I asked.

"Yeah." Angela replied.

"Why didn't you pack a suitcase?"

"I don't know why. I did it because I want to, I guess. Plus you get less stuff to carry on. But then, Molly coming here tomorrow to bring all my stuff here"

"Who's Molly?"

"My older sister."

"Oh. Okay."

We went down to the lobby so Angela can pay up and leave. We went up to Caramel District, where a big white house was there. Angela just smiled at it. "It's beautiful." She said looking at her beautiful house.

"Yeah it is." I said looking at my watch. It was 8:10am. Angela looked at me.

"Something wrong?"

"No, but I better get going. I'm already late for work and I don't want Elli waiting any longer for me."

"Oh yes, sorry for keeping you here."

"It's okay, you should come by to the Town Hall someday."

"Yeah, maybe I would."

"Bye." I began walking away.

"Bye!"

Angela

After Gill left, I went inside. The house was huge inside then it is outside. I smiled. Everything was white, furniture, wallpaper, flooring, carpets, and dishes, everything except for the utensils of course. I quickly went to go call Molly and tell her the news. Then I hung up and went to the Town Hall. When I got there I saw Gill and Elli there. "Oh, hello, Angela, How are you today?" She asked me.

"Good thank you. I came here to apologize for keeping Gill out of work. He was showing me my new house. Since Mayor Hamilton was busy doing other stuff." I said.

"Oh, okay, Gill, I guess you're free to go whenever, where ever you want then. Thanks for telling me Angela."

"No problem."

"So anyways, what can I do for you?"

"Can I have a part-time-job here?"

"Sure, come out to the back and I'll get you started."

I was working as hard as I can. Then once I was done I got 210G. I thank Elli and went back outside. I skipped all the way home. Then I went inside, up to my room, put on my nightclothes and went straight to bed.


	4. Heat Exhaustion

**A/N: I deleted the old chapter 3 because I find that Gill is out of character. He's suppose to stay strong, forget about his past. But at the end of that chapter, it was said that his mother and his new little sister will be coming back to live with them. Gill will have a normal family again, like he always wished for. Anyways, the new chapter 3 is taken in the summer.**

**Chapter 3**

1 Season Later

Gill

It's the first day of summer, great. I never like the season of summer because of the heat, which is how I get heat exhaustion.

Father never put an air condition inside our because all he uses our money for this island. What he doesn't know is that Waffle Island is the hottest weather of the year.

I woke up as the sunlight from my window blinds me. I sat up it was oddly quiet._ That's strange where is everyone. _I looked at my alarm clock. It's 7am. "Holy crap! I'm going to be late for work!" I said and jump out of bed. I quickly took a quick shower, a very cold and quick shower, got change and ran outside. I don't care about eating breakfast.

When I got outside it was 40'C out. As I tried to run, I felt dizzy. Then came the stairs. I sighed. "I have to get to the Town Hall somehow." I said to myself. "You can do it!" I walked up the stairs one step at a time. They felt longer than usual.

By the time I got to the top, I couldn't feel my legs. I looked up and saw Angela sitting on the staircase of the Town Hall. Soon I couldn't take another step, my stomach was hurting as if I felt like throwing, and now I feel so dizzy. Until I threw up and fell a everything I saw was nothing but pitch black.

Angela

I nearly fainted when I saw Gill collapse, luckily I didn't. I ran toward him, who wasn't breathing. "Gill wake up. Please wake up!" I said, but he didn't say or do anything. I soon picked him up and ran to the clinic.

When I got to the clinic, Irene saw me carrying Gill. She picked and told me to stay there and took him into to the room beside the waiting room.

I sat on the soda and waited until I saw Irene carrying him upstairs. Dr Jin soon came out. I stood up. "Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yes, he's fine. He just had Heat Exhaustion." Said Dr Jin.

"Phew, I thought something bad happen."

"No, of course not." Just then, Irene came downstairs.

"Gill resting right now. You want to go see him?" She asked.

I nodded my head and went upstairs. I soon found the bed Gill laid I sat on the stool beside him and waited. Suddenly, I saw Gill's eyes open slowly. "Gill?" I said. He looked at me.

"A-Angela?" He said.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm boiling hot." I felt his forehead as Gill started to blush.

"Yeah you are too."

"Where am I?"

"Your at the clinic."

"How did I get here?"

"I carried you up here."

I soon ran downstairs and told Irene that he's up. Irene soon went upstairs as I followed her. Gill was sitting up on the bed. "Hello Gill, How are you feeling?" Asked Irene.

"Boiling hot." Said Gill. Irene felt his forehead.

"Looks like you have a very high fever. I think it's because of the heat all around you."

"Yeah, I think so too."

"Did you had any breakfast this morning?"

"No." Irene turned to me.

"Go get Gill something to eat. I'll call Elli and tell her what happen."

I just nodded my head. I said thank you to Irene and soon left the clinic with Gill beside me. I decided to take Gill to the Inn to eat. I looked at him one last time as he was panting and sweating.

When we got to the Inn. I opened the door as the cool air blew into Gill's face as he sighed in relief. Jake sat us down in the a four person seat as he left to go get Maya. I studied Gill, his breathing was soon going back to normal and he stopped sweating. "Hey Gill, Do you have air conditioner inside your house?" I asked. Gill looked up at me.

"No, Father was going to buy one for me bit he ended up spending the money on the Island instead." He said.

"Oh well, Do you want to stay at my house for the entire season? I have air conditioner and a spare bedroom for you to sleep in." Gill's face lit up.

"Can I really?"

"Yeah, since you really need it for the entire summer."

"Okay thanks." Just then Maya cane by.

"What can I get you guys?" She asked.

"Tomato Juice." Said Gill.

"Ice Tea." I said.

"Coming right up." Said Maya and left. Suddenly I notice that Gill's face suddenly went down.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I don't think I can come. My mom and sis are coming at the first of fall. I have to get ready for their arrival." Said Gill.

"Relax, I can help you get ready. You seriously need air conditioner though."

"Yeah your right. I'll stay then."

After we ate, Gill paid for the food and then we headed back to Gill's house. I went inside. I soon notice that it was boiling inside. "Wow, you weren't kidding about your house." I said.

"Ha ha yeah. I'm going to my room and pack/ Make yourself comfortable." Said Gill.

I nodded my head as he went upstairs. When he got back downstairs he place a note on the coat rack for his father to look at. Then we soon made our way to my house.

When we got there, Gill was amaze by the size. I saw his expression and took him inside. Again, he was amaze. "Wow, your house is huge!" Said Gill.

"Thanks." I said.

When I took him to his new room for the summer, I went to my room, into my closet and grabbed the controller. Then I went back to Gill's room and gave it to him. "What's this?" He asked.

"The controller for the air conditioner." I said.

"Oh, okay, thanks." Gill took it out of my hands.


	5. Meeting Chase

**Chapter 4**

1 Season Later

Gill

It's fall. I'm already at home, in my own house, and my own bedroom. I had a pretty good time with Angela. We went to the beach festival, the firefly festival and we clean my house up for my mom and sis because they'll be coming today.

I got home and unpack all my things. Mayor Hamilton found me in my room. "Did you had fun with Angela?" He asked.

"Yup." I said.

"Well, Luna's coming back, Chase is too, and same with your mother and Vivian."

"They are? When?"

"Luna and Chase are coming in 10 minutes and your mother and Vivian won't be here till next week."

I ran all the way to Angela's house. When I got there, I started banging on the door. No one answer. Great, this is just great. _If Angela meets Chase, who knew what would happen._

I decided to go back to the dock where my father is. When we saw a boat coming, we walked closer toward it. There nearly close to the edge of the boat was Luna. When the boat stopped, Luna got off the boat ran toward me, dropped her stuff beside her and wrapped her arms around me. I soon started to melted away by her warmth until I saw Chase who was mouthing me about the new rancher. I told him that her name is Angela. Chase pointed to some direction that I couldn't see.

Suddenly I hear a loud gasp. Luna let go of me as I turned around. Angela was there, she looked like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry to bother you two. I'll introduced myself to you guys later." She said and ran off.

"Angela! Wait!" I said but it was too late.

I felt like a horrible person. What kind of guy would hug another girl in front of a girl that you've been friends with for a long time? No does of course. Who would be so cruel to do that? Me.

Angela

I looked like a mess. First of all, I was crying all day. I thought that maybe Gill maybe the one for me. But I guess I was wrong since after all, I did see him hugging another girl. Maybe he better off with that girl. Maybe I should just find someone different.

I was disturbed by the sounds of the doorbell. I walked toward the door, hoping it's not Gill. When I opened the door, there was Maya. She looked at me, surprised. "Angela?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me." I replied.

"What happen?"

"Long story."

"Well then, we don't have time to discuss it now. We have to get you ready. My friend is coming back from the city to work with Yolanda. You have to meet him!"

"Do I have to? I'm not in the mood to see anyone."

"Oh come on. It'll be fun. We'll help you with your problems." I sighed.

"Fine."

Maya soon then grabbed my arm and dragged me back inside. She picked out a outfit for me, which was jeans and a red and white checker blouse. She then quickly sprayed some perfume on, brushed my hair and tied them into low pigtails with a red hair band. After all that, I quickly washed my face so that she could redo the make up. Once she was done, I gasp. I haven't realized how long my hair was. Maya stated that my hair was very knotty. I blushed. _I guess that once I get the time to, I should get a haircut. But for now, I have to brush and wash it daily._

Once we were done, I grabbed my coat as, locked the door and put the key into my coat pocket as we walked toward the bar. Kathy and Selena were all there waiting for me. Kathy made my favourite cocktail as I sipped on it straight away. We talked a little bit. Discussing about my problems.

Then I spotted a boy that I never saw before. He had a apron on underneath was a black shirt. He had orange hair as I stared into his purple eyes. I tried to focus on my conversation with my friends.

When it was midnight, I made my way home until I stopped. My coat, I forgot it at the Inn. Not just that I was cold and I don't have my coat, but my house key was in the pocket of my coat. I groaned. Then I saw the very same boy that I was staring at exit out of the Inn. He froze and stared at me as I did the same. I began to shiver s I fell the ground. I soon found him in front of me. "Hey." He said.

"H-Hi…" I shiver.

"Are you cold? Why aren't you home? It's pretty late out isn't it?"

"I left my coat inside, and my house key is with my coat. I'm pretty much locked out and I'm going to freeze myself if I don't find a house to stay for the night." _I can't believe it's Fall and it so cold at night._

"You can stay with me at my house for the night."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm not leaving this beautiful young lady alone in the cold." I blushed.

"T-thanks."

"Are you cold?"

"A little." He damped his coat on me. I looked up at him.

"T-thanks."

"Don't worry about it." We started to walk up.

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Chase. My name is Chase, I'm the chef at the Bar here."

"I'm Angela, the rancher here."

"Angela eh? Cute name for a cute girl."

"Thanks." I tried hide my blush. _Thankfully it's dark out._

"Your welcome."

When we got into Chase's new house, stared at it. It was a pretty small house and there was only one bed. "Um…where am I suppose to sleep?" I asked.

"On the bed with me." Said Chase. I blushed.

"W-what? Please tell me your just joking."

"No, I'm not joking. Look, there no room for another bed and the weather like this it's worth sleeping alone so cold. SO I might as well sleep with the most beautiful girl beside me."

"Fine, but don't tell Gill."

"Why would I? He seem so happy with Luna around. I could tell he misses her so much."

"Was Luna that girl in pink pigtails that was hugging Gill?"

"Yeah, good guess."

"Yeah…I know." _I hat her so much! I'm going to kill her one day._

Chase grabbed my wrist and dragged me into his room as he slammed the door behind us. I looked at it. "Um Chase, do you have a spare shirt I can borrow." I asked. Chase looked at my wet clothes. He grabbed out a ripped shirt. "Um sure, here, sorry about that, the shirt big enough for you, the others are too small." He said throwing the shirt.

I face toward the wall and change out of my wet clothes and into the ripped shirt. I took off my shorts and went to the bed. I took the side close to the wall. Then we soon fell fast asleep.


	6. 1st time working part time at the inn

**Chapter 5**

Angela

I woke up at 8am. _Oh snap I'm late for work at the Town Hall. _I got out of bed and exit the bedroom. Chase was busy making breakfast. He saw me as I closed the door. "Good morning, Angela." He said.

"Morning." I yawned.

"You should go and at least take a shower."

"Okay." I went into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and got change. I blow dried my hair and got out of the bathroom. Chase was just done with cooking. I stared at it and then at Chase. "Your serious right?" I asked.

"Angela, you have to eat somehow." Said Chase.

"Fine." I sat down. Chase also sat down.

We soon began to eat, once I was done it was 8:30am. I got up and thank Chase for having me over for a while. I also told him that I'll get a part time job at the Inn. Chase just nodded his head as I quickly left his house and ran all the way down. Once I got there, I went inside. I found my coat still on the chair. I picked it up and went to the counter. "Hello Angela, what can I do for you today?" Asked Colleen.

"Hi Colleen, I would like a part time job here." I said.

"Sure, let's get you started."

Gill

It was 5pm, no Angela. I frowned. Angela always here on time, but today she wasn't. I decided to go find out. So I went to her ranch. When I got there I saw her and Chase. Now everything makes sense. Angela and Chase have been together the whole time. I decided to walk back home. Until I saw Luna, skipping her way here. I smiled. "Hey Luna." I said. Luna turned toward me.

"Gilly! How nice to see you!" She said.

"So…um, what are you doing tonight?"

"Home, I have more designing to do."

"Oh, okay I'll see you around then." I walked home.

When I got home, I saw my father there. He was reading a book about the Island. I sat on the could and turned on the T.V.

_Farm Channel_

_*Click*_

_Cooking Channel_

_*Click*_

_News_

_*Click*_

_Beep…beep_

I turned off the T.V and sighed. "Father, when are we going to put new channels up?" I asked him.

"Someday. Just wait until your mother and Vivian comes, they'll think of something." Said Mayor Hamilton.

"I guess your right. I'm going to my room."

"Okay son."

I got off the couch and went upstairs. I went straight to my bedroom, put on my nightclothes and went to bed.


	7. Meeting My Mother & Sister

**Chapter 6**

Angela

Weeks and weeks went by as I spend more time with Chase. I knew we could only be friends though and I hope he understands. After all, I too have feeling for Gill, I just never show them that's all.

I woke up, got change, ate breakfast and went straight to the Town Hall. I saw Gill there as he saw me. I smiled at him as he did the same back. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said.

"It's been a while since I last talk to you."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's okay, I'm glad your back."

"Me too, and I promise to come here every single day."

"Good."

"Yeah, although I still have to go to work at the bar."

"Oh, and how do you like that?"

"Fun! I enjoyed it for once."

"I bet it is. Anyways, um…you mind taking the shift off?"

"Why?"

"It's that, my mother and Vivian…their coming tonight, and you said you'll come and meet them when they come."

"Sorry. I can't. Chase expects me there every night. No excuses. Same with Hayden."

"Oh okay. Maybe you can meet them tomorrow."

"Sure okay."

Once it was 8am, we both went inside the Town Hall. Gill went to his spot as I asked Elli for a part time job again. Elli of course, said yes and took me to the desk. I sorted out the paperwork. Then Gill took me to my next job, cleaning out the bookshelves. As I always do. When we got up there I saw all the books were un organize. I went to the desk and look at the plans, I did last time. I looked around and checked every single shelf. Some were broken and some aren't. I took all the books out of every shelf and placed them on the floor. I looked at Gill. "Some of your stuff here are broken. If you like, I can remodel the second floor." I said.

"Yes, please, thank you." Said Gill. I smiled.

"Okay, tell Elli that I'm going to be up here for the next few weeks."

Gill nodded his head as I went downstairs. I sat on the sofa and started drawing a whole bunch of designs. Once the design looks right I went to show it to Gill. He smiled at the design and told me it was good. I smiled back him.

Gill

At 5pm, Angela and I taped the stairs to the library and then left. My mother and Vivian will be coming at 6pm. Angela has to start work at 6pm.

Mayor Hamilton was at the dock already as I stood beside him. I was excited and a bit nervous. Excited to see my mother again and nervous to see what Vivian looks like.

Just then there was a boat coming up from the horizon. We walked toward the edge of the dock. There was my own mother, she looks alike like me. Long light blond hair and blue eyes. She wears any collar shirt and black skirt, long in the fall or winter and short in the summer or spring. She usually wears high heels during the spring, summer and fall, and high heel winter boots during winter. Vivian look exactly like mother and me. Shoulder length light blond hair and blue eyes. She wears a white long sleeve collar shirt with a tie, red paid skirt, black shoes and a hair clip.

One they got off the boat, I looked at them for a long time. Same with my mom and sister. "Welcome back to Waffle Island, Camilla" Said Mayor Hamilton.

"Well, it's nice to be back here." Said Camilla as she soon looked back at me.

"Remember you son, Gilbert?"

"Gill." I corrected him. Camilla walked closer to me.

"Gill? Is that really you?" She asked me.

"Yes, mom. It's me." Camilla gave me a big hug.

"Oh Gill, I missed you so much. 14 years was a long time you know."

"More than 14 years mom, I wasn't even close to 4."

"Oh right. Well, Gill meet your sister, Vivian." Said Camilla, Vivian came toward me.

"Gill?" She asked.

"Vivian…" Vivian gave me a hug.

"A brother…I have a big brother."

"And how old are you?" Vivian looked up at me.

"She turns 4 in the winter." Said Camilla.

"When's her birthday?" I asked.

"Winter 6th." Said Vivian, I gave her a hug. Vivian smiled as I smiled back.

"I'm not longer an only child."

"Same here."

Mayor Hamilton soon remember the space at home. Mayor Hamilton told them to stay at the Inn for a while. I took Camilla and Vivian to the Inn. When we went in, everyone was staring at us. I went to the counter with Camilla and Vivian. I felt Angela's glare behind my back. Colleen stared at me. "Gill, who is this?" She asked.

"My mother, Camilla and my sister Vivian." I said.

"Oh, okay. Need a room?"

"A room for 2 people please." Said Camilla.

"Sure. So, um, are you related to Gill?"

"Mayor Hamilton's my ex husband, Gill's my son." Said Camilla.

"And Gill's my big brother." Said Vivian, hugging me tightly.

"Yeah. Camilla's my mother and Vivian my little sister." I said embarrass. _Well this is a little bit embarrassing_

"Oh okay. Come with me to your new room." Said Colleen. Camilla put her hand on Vivian's shoulder.

"Come on sweetie, time for bed." She said, Vivian looked up at her.

"Okay mommy. Good night Gill." She said and went upstairs with Camilla.

I made my way home. I could still feel Angela's glare behind me. I just ignored it and exit the building and went home. Mayor Hamilton was talking on the phone. His face went down. I stared at it. When he hang up I quickly looked at him. "Father…what's wrong?" I asked.

"Now that me and Camilla are going to get married…we have to live together." Said Mayor Hamilton.

"Yeah so?"

"I was just talking to Dale about it and he said he can't make do it."

"What? Why?"

"Because of our neighbourhood. It's too small. There not enough space to make our house bigger."

"So, what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know Gill. We have to think of something or…"

"Or…"

"We'll be moving away from Waffle Island…."

* * *

_Author's Notes: Gill? Mayor Hamilton? Leaving Waffle Island? NO! Who will be Mayor of the Island there. I'm going to make a poll, should they? Stay or Leave? _

_Stay 0_

_Leave 0_


	8. The Good News

**Chapter 7**

1 Season Later

Gill

It was nearly the end of winter. As I'm finally an adult, 20 years old to be exact. Vivian was 4 years old now. My father's wedding is held on Spring 1st, the first day of Spring. Today is Winter 27th. Angela will be coming back today.

I woke up at 6am again. Got change and made my way downstairs for breakfast. Mayor Hamilton was cooking me breakfast again. But soon enough, Camilla will be cooking for me and Mayor Hamilton again soon.

When Mayor Hamilton placed my plate of eggs, toast, and bacon, we began to ate in silent. "So…Gill. How's Angela doing with the Library?" Asked Mayor Hamilton.

"Good. She's coming back from Castanet Island today with the new rugs and curtains." I said.

"So the bookshelf are already done?"

"No, she still working on them a little."

"Okay."

I quickly ate my breakfast, left the house and made my way to the dock. I sat on the cold sand on the beach and waited, for a boat to show up.

By 7:30am, I could see a boat horizon. It was Angela's boat. When she got off the boat. Angela saw me and walked toward me. "Hey." She said.

"Hey, Angela. Welcome back." He said.

"Thanks."

We soon walked to Town Hall. Angela looked at me and studied the expression on my face. Worried. He's expression on his face looks worried. "Gill…Is something wrong?" Asked Angela. I looked at her.

"My parents…" I said.

"What about them?"

I explained the story about my house problem. Angela seems to understand. "Oh I see. Well if you need a new house. I can give you guys some of my property." She said.

"Can you really?" I asked.

"Of course, I have enough money to build one house big enough for you guys. It should be ready before your parents get married, plus you guys will be close by to me. So if there any emergency then you can come visit me. But you just got to chose an area."

"That's awesome but which property?"

"We'll talk about it during lunch break." I nod my head to her as we both enter the Town Hall. I went to my desk as Angela went back upstairs to the unfinished Library.

Angela

I worked harder and harder on the second floor. Sometimes Gill would come up and asked if I would need any help. I shook my head no. Just then we both heard someone yelling. We both went to see what was going on. Luna was down there. "What do you mean the Library is closed?" She said.

"I'm sorry, but the Library is being remodel." Said Elli. The she soon saw me. Luna turned to where she was looking and glared at me.

"This is all your fault Angela. This Island was completely fine until you came along. Even the Library was fine until now."

I stared at Luna as she stormed out. I bit my lips, trying not to cry but those words had stabbed me hard in the back. I used the end of my sleeve to wipe away the tears. Then I ran upstairs to finish working. Gill followed me and saw a couple tears streaming down my cheek. "Angela." He said.

"What?" I said.

"Did Luna hurt you that bad?"

"N-no."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, you better get going to work or you'll get in trouble by Elli again." Gill just nod his head and left.

I continued to work in peace. By the time it was 4:50pm, I packed everything up and headed back downstairs. Gill was there putting the papers neatly into their files. He soon was about to lock the door. "Hey!" I yelled. Gill looked up in amazement.

"Oh, whoops, sorry Angela. I forgot you were here." He chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, sure."

After we got outside we talked about the properties I have. The mountaintop has a pretty good view of the ocean but no beaches. The Seaside is only near the beach. And the Hillside area is up near the mountaintops

When we got to the bottom of the staircase, I told Gill to tell his father that the second floor will be done by tomorrow night. Gill nod his head as we went our different direction, Gill was heading home for the night and I was heading to the Bar.

I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and broke a couple of dishes. _There goes my paycheck. _I sighed as I picked up all the broken pieces and put them into the trash. Chase was watching me. "Are you okay Angela?" He asked. I turned to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. Chase cocked one eyebrow.

"You don't seem to."

"Go away." Chase laughed.

"Why would I?"

"You heard me, go away."

"No thanks."

"You don't understand the meaning 'Go Away?'"

"Of course I do."

"Then, leave me alone then."

"No."

"I said, leave me alone!"

"Chase! Leave Angela alone!" I heard a familiar voice shouted. I turned around and saw Gill near the entrance.

"No." Said Chase.

"Do it!"

"Look Gill, I love her and you can't stop me from loving her."

"Oh, yes I can!" Gill running toward the counter and punch his face. Chase blocked it with own hand.

"Oh, so you wanna fight huh?" Hayden came along and saw me.

"Angela, that the night off." He said.

"A-are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, you don't seem to be feeling alright."

"Okay."

"Gill, go with her."

Gill just nodded his head and took me outside. We walked up to Caramel River District. I showed Gill the properties I bought as Gill was amaze with some of them. Then, we walked to my front door. I thank him as I went inside.

I walked up to my bedroom, got change into my night clothes and hoped into bed.

* * *

_Author's Notes: I'm glad Gill was happy that Angela will give him and the family a property and pretty soon a new house to live in together. Although it's probably going to be a long walk to get to Town Hall at a walking pace._


	9. Camilla & Mayor Hamilton's Wedding

**Chapter 8**

3 Days Later

Gill

_Dear Diary_

_Well, today's my father wedding. I'm so glad he's getting back together with mother. Now that I have a sister it should make-work a bit more fun. Angela told me that she'll come and that the house will be ready for tomorrow or tonight. I chose the mountain side because the property flat, which is good for mom to start her garden like she always wanted to and enough room for Vivian to play. Plus there a good view of the sunset and the ocean just like mom loves it. _

_I'll write later,_

_Gill_

I closed my diary and just stared at it. Mayor Hamilton came into my room and saw me not fully change for the wedding. "Gill…Why aren't you change yet?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry. Father, I'll get change now." I said and got off my chair.

"Okay son, the wedding starting soon."

"Um…father wait." Mayor Hamilton turned around and looked at me.

"Something wrong son?"

"Yes, where my suit?"

"Come with me son." Mayor Hamilton as started to walk.

I followed him into his room. Mayor Hamilton opened up his closet and I saw a light purple tux. I stared at it as Mayor Hamilton took it out of the closet and handed it to me. "Father, your serious right?" I asked.

"I'm serious Gill, this tuxedo is for today wedding and for your own wedding." Said Mayor Hamilton.

"Thanks father." I took the tux.

"Your welcome son, I'm sure Angela will be coming."

"Oh she is."

"Luna told me that Angela wearing the dress for her wedding to this wedding.".

"Oh." _This is going to be interesting to see._

I went into my room, closed the door and put on the tux. Once I got it on, I just randomly stared at my own reflection in the mirror. _Ha! I look good in purple. _I snapped back to what I was doing and left my bedroom. Mayor Hamilton was down there already in his black tux. "My, my Gill. Purple suits you perfectly, especially with blue eyes." He said.

"Thanks father." I said.

We went outside and headed straight up to the church. When we got there, I looked admirably at the church. It beautifully decorated with flowers. Angela was no where to be seen. Mayor Hamilton made his way inside as I made my way to Angela's house.

When I got there I knocked on her door. Angela opened the door. She wore a light blue dress, matching high heels, and some kind of flower hair clips on her hair. She the most beautiful girl I ever saw. Way beautiful then Luna. "Hey." She said.

"Hi." I said.

"Nice suit." I looked down and remember what I was wearing.

"Thanks." I blushed _This is a little bit embarrassing._

"No problem."

"umm…nice dress."

"Thank you. It's my wedding dress actually."

"Oh, I see."

We walked up to the church together. When we got there, there was people pooling into the church. I sighed. Angela giggled. "Wow. I think they should make a bigger Church." She said.

"Yeah. I think so too." I said.

When we got closer there was my mom and Vivian standing there. I walked up toward her. "Hey mom." I said. Camilla looked up at me then at Angela.

"Gill, who's your friend?" She asked. Angela grabbed out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Angela. I'm the new rancher here up in Carmel River District." She said. Camilla took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Camilla. Gill's mother."

"Right, Gill told me about you."

"Really? He told me about you too."

"Anyways, are you looking for a new house if so, then I got a wedding gift for you and Mayor Hamilton that I think you guys will love." Camilla just smiled.

"That wonderful! Thank you."

Just then the wedding bell rang, I took Angela's hand and walked inside. The church was packed with people all over Waffle Island. I kept holding on to Angela's hand and looked for an empty seat for her to sit. I found one in the front row. She sat down as I went to the front of the church.

Soon enough the ceremony was about to begin. Every now and then I'll turn my glance from my mom to Angela as we both exchange smiles. By the time Mayor Hamilton reached out for his hand in front of him my mom grabbed it and walked beside him slowly.

Perry started his speech for the wedding and soon enough asked the "I do" question to both my mom and father. The ring of the blue feather was pretty easy. I had to hand out the rings. One to my father, and the other to my mother. By the time they got the ring on, the two of them kissed as the church filled with happiness, and sadness.

By the time the wedding was over, I went outside. Angela was behind me. "Hey." She said.

"Hi." I said. Angela stood beside me.

"You did a fine job in your part." I looked at her then back at the beautiful view of Waffle Island.

"Thanks."

"Well…when are we going to tell your parents about their wedding gift?"

"Tomorrow. Once the house is done and full with furniture in it."

"Okay."

Once the ceremony was over everyone left the church. As we enter in mom and Mayor Hamilton were still standing where they were. "Now, where are we going to live?" Asked Camilla.

"I don't know sweetie." Said Mayor Hamilton. Camilla looked up at him.

"I don't think moving to wherever is a good thing. You're the mayor of Waffle Island and I'm sure you want to keep on doing it." Angela and I walked toward them.

"Wait till tomorrow." Said Angela, Camilla and Mayor Hamilton both looked at us.

"Uh, what she meant was that you guys should stay here for one night and think things over." I said.

"Oh okay." Said Camilla.

Now that my parent's wedding is done and over with I'm glad. Although, how am I going to tell Angela my feelings for her?


	10. The New House

**Chapter 9**

Gill

I woke up at 6am as usual. I got out of bed and got change. I don't care about taking a shower today after all, I did take a shower last night. I headed to the kitchen downstairs. Mayor Hamilton was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

I keep thinking mom would be here cooking but I soon remember that she at the Inn. But not for long. Mayor Hamilton turned around, but before he could say a single word, there was a knock on the door. Mayor Hamilton turned off the stove and walked toward the door, I looked at him in amaze _Wow, is he seriously giving up on cooking Breakfast? _

When Mayor Hamilton open the door. It was Angela. Behind her was Camilla and Vivian. Angela was a knee length jean skirt and a pink blouse on. Her chocolate brown hair was normally down. And her hazel brown eyes twinkled in the sunlight. "Good morning sir." She said.

"Good morning Angela.. What can I do for you?" Asked Mayor Hamilton.

"I came here to give you your wedding gift that me and Gill worked on together." Angela nodded her head to me. Mayor Hamilton gave me a strange look.

"Is that so?" He said.

"Yes. Father." I said.

"That's great!" Angela gave me another nod as if I was suppose to do something.

"Oh right, uh, father. I think we should go pack our personal stuff first?"

"Why? Can't we do it later?"

"Cause if you guys do it later, then Gill will be late for work, and you know Elli, always getting mad whenever he's late for work. Plus the first day of work of the year isn't a very good start." Said Angela.

I forgot today's Monday, which means work. First day of work of the Year. I looked at Angela for a moment. "How come your not dressed for work?" I asked.

"Day off. Don't you remember, on Monday Horn Ranch is closed for the day."

"Oh right."

Ever since the second floor of Town Hall was fully built, Angela was told to work at Horn Ranch or Souffle Farm because she been slacking off a bit during her ranch work. But then since she's really weak, Craig, Ruth, Hanna and Cain are trying to train her. I don't really know how it's going but I hope she doing fine.

Mayor Hamilton soon quickly walk past me and into the basement. Angela and I both gave him a puzzled look. Mayor Hamilton soon looked back at me. "Don't give me that look, come on Gilbert, we better start packing." He said.

"Father, it's Gill." I said. Angela giggled as I blushed in embarrass.

AS Mayor Hamilton came up with a huge stack of boxes I grabbed half, and same with Mayor Hamilton. Camilla took Vivian out somewhere else as Angela quickly came to my side. "You want me to help you pack?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

Angela smiled as we went upstairs. We went to my bedroom, as I grabbed out my suitcase. The first draw on my dresser was of course, where I kept all my underwear. Angela was about to open it, when I suddenly told her what was in there, but instead, she opened. Angela soon placed it onto the bed for me to fold up and put into my suitcase. Angela emptied almost all of my draws full of clothes and placed them onto the bed. Some of the clothes father gave me but I had never wore. And some were from my own mother though mail. Angela soon went to the closet and saw a closet full of clothes that mom would sent me through mail or my father would give to me, or some were even hand-me-down from my cousins. Angela raised one eyebrow at me. "Wow Gill, Look at it! You have so many clothes! And you only wear that for two whole season." Said Angela as she took some of the clothes off from the hanger.

"I know…" I said.

"I mean it. You have so many clothes."

"Well, that what you get for being the mayor's son."

By the time the closet and the dresser was empty, there in front of us was a giant pile of clothes. Angela mouth flew open. "See Gill, you should at least wear some of this clothes."

"I know. I know."

"I'm serious you know. Some of this might even be perfect for work." Angela helping me fold some of my clothes and put them into a box.

By the time we finish packing up the clothes we had almost 4 boxes left for all of Gill's personal stuff, like books and what so ever. We started to pack every gently into a box.

Once we were done, we carried each one downstairs. I carried all the boxes with my random stuff in it as Angela carried my suitcase and my boxes of clothes. Mayor Hamilton was there with boxes of his own stuff. Plus other stuff, beside pots and pans. Angela said don't worry about beds and pillow. She said that our present is going to be the one they love.

By the time we got outside. Camilla decided to help carry some boxes as Vivian carried hers and her mother's suitcases. We walk up to Caramel River District when we saw a beautiful white mansion from the distance. AS we got closer, I thought Camilla was going to drop the boxes but I was wrong. Close to the house was a huge plot of dirt for mother to do her gardening. Further away was a playground for Vivian. "Wow!" Said Vivian as she ran with everything she had. Camilla and Mayor Hamilton both turned around. I looked at Angela as she gave me a quick smile. I smiled back at her and looked back at my parents. "Well, You guys want to go inside?" I asked.

"Sure." Said Mayor Hamilton.

"Of course. Come on Vivian." Said Camilla.

Vivian came running toward the door as Angela took the key out of her pocket and open the door. Camilla and Mayor Hamilton were amaze by the furniture. Angela smiled. I looked at my watch it was 6:30am. _Only one hour till I have to leave for work. _Angela grabbed my hand and took me upstairs to my bedroom. Angela opened the door to my bedroom. It was huge. With lots of furniture and a huge closet. There was a small dresser with 2 or three draws. The rest was random furniture. Desk, bookshelf, a Sofa, a T.V, and other stuff. There was a sliding door heading to a balcony where the view of the ocean. I turned to look at Angela. Angela just stood near the doorway. "Well?" She asked.

"Angela…I love it!" I said. Angela's smile grew wider.

"I'm glad. You can see the sunset and the sunrise real good from here. Plus the bathroom is across the room where the sun rises. Don't worry I can see the Sun set too."

"How good?"

"Real good."

I opened the boxes and start to unpack everything I looked at my watch. It was 6:50am. Angela kneeled beside and open the box full of clothes. She grabbed some clothes and put them gently onto a hanger and into the closet.

By the time we finish I studied my new and improve bedroom. Maybe I should ask father for the key of my old house and get some other stuff from there as well. The pillows on my sofa in the living room of my old house will go perfectly with the sofa here. A couple of my old picture frames hanging on the walls of my old bedroom walls will too go well with the walls here.

I quickly looked at the time. It was 7:30am. I looked up and saw Angela staring at my watch. "What time is it?" She asked.

"7:30am." I said.

"Oh goodness, you better get going. I'll meet you up at the Alan tree during your lunch break."

"Ok."

I headed downstairs to the kitchen, where Mayor Hamilton was with Camilla. I quickly asked for the keys to our old house as he gave me them. I thank him and left. Mayor Hamilton asked me where I was going as I quickly answer him that I'm going to work.

I ran all the way to the Town Hall without any stops. By the time I got there it was just 8:00am. _Maybe I should leave home at 7:00am._ As I open the door. Elli stood there. Luna suddenly turned around. "Oh! Hello Gilly." She said cheerfully.

"Uh, hi, and it's just Gill." I said, Luna just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever! Anyways, the second floor looks amazing. It goes perfectly with this old room. Is Angela coming back here? I want to tell her that she did a fine job on the second floor." I shook my head no.

"She was told to work part time at Brownie Ranch or Souffle Farm where Hanna, Cain, Ruth and Craig can keep an eye on how good she is."

"Oh that's too bad. I thought maybe she could work at the Tailor Shop for a while. But I guess not."

"Yeah."

"Well, I better get going. See you later!" And with that Luna went out the door and left.

I watch her out the window as she skipped happily down away. _Hmm, I wander if she knows that I moved further from here. I better not tell her. _"So, Gill, I heard you and Angela gave the Mayor and his wife a fantastic wedding gift." Said Elli.

"Yeah it's a mansion full of furniture already. We'll be living in it for the rest of our life now." I said.

"That's good. I'm glad your parents are happy. What about Vivian? Is she happy too?"

"Yeah. We built a huge playground outside so she won't get bored. So I bet it'll keep her busy. For a while."

"Oh that's good."

"Yeah."

After a long silence I walked toward my area and continue doing paperwork. I sighed. Elli turned around facing me. "Your finally doing paperwork again. It's been a while since you last did it." She said.

I looked up from what I was doing and just stared at her in silence. The last time I did paperwork, was before I met Angela. But ever since Angela came and did part time job here, all I did was research. What did I research on? Well…I research on my feeling for Angela. That's what I did. All I did was research. "Gill?" Asked Elli, but instead I stayed silent. "Oh…Gill." But I stayed even more silent. "GILL!" I fell off my chair all of a sudden.

"Uh…yes?" I asked. Elli giggled. As I blushed embarrassed and stood up as I brushed the dirt off my pants.

"Oh Gill, falling for our new farmer huh?" I remain silent and blushed. Elli squealed in delight. "I knew it, you have a crush on Angie!"

"Her name is Angela! She doesn't like people calling her Angie or Ang all the time! And she's been here for a year now!" I blushed 6 shades of red.

"Fine, sorry, her name is Angela. And she hasn't been ranching for a while. Since after all, she's been hanging around with you all the time."

I quickly picked up my chair, sat down and tried to focus on work. But every time the door opened I'll find myself looking up from my work hoping it'll be Angela. But it wasn't.

By the time it was lunch break. I got out of my chair and ran out the door. "Gill…" I heard Elli saying my name but I just ignored it and ran to the Alan Tree to meet up with Angela. I can't stand being at work without Angela. It's so boring without her. I have to tell her soon.

Angela

Working with the animals with Renee and Gray was so boring. I never know ranching will be so hard. Gray, is pushing to the limit…AGAIN! I sighed as I continue working.

By the time it was lunch break, I looked up and saw Gill from the pathway. I grabbed my rucksack and walked up the hill, until I was disturb by Renee. "Oh Angie, why don't we have lunch together? Toby will be coming soon." She said. I was so annoyed by being called "Angie".

"No thanks, I'm having lunch with someone else. And my name is Angela. Not Angie." I said.

"Oops. Sorry."

I just ignored her and continue to walk up the hill. Gill stood there and looked up at me. I smiled at him as he did the same. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." Said Gill.

"So…um…hungry? I made you some lunch."

"Yes, I am hungry." I giggled and opened the container with his favourite tomato dish inside.

We both sat down and ate in silent. Looking at the beautiful view from here. I looked up at him. _I wander how he is doing in work now that I'm not there anymore. _"So, how's work going?" I asked. Gill looked at me.

"Boring…again. How's work at Brownie Ranch?" He asked.

"Hard. Renee can't stop talking about Toby. She talks about him non-stop." Gill chuckled.

"That's just Renee. Don't worry, you'll get use to it. Toby does the same thing with Renee." I giggled.

"Oh wow. Those two should start dating then."

"Actually, Toby said, he might be doing a proposal."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wander what Renee will say."

"Well, Renee and Toby are meeting up for lunch."

"Well, then he's probably proposing then."

"Hmm…" Suddenly I heard someone squealing in delight. Renee came running up the hill, with Toby behind her. Gill and I both exchange glances and turned back to them.

"Oh Angie! Something wonderful had just happen!" She said in a cheerful voice.

"Uh…what happen?" I asked.

"Toby and I are getting married." Gill smiled.

"Well, congratulation you guys!" He said.

"Thanks Gill." Said Toby.

"Come on Toby, we have to tell my mom. And then the Mayor." Said Renee.

"Oh crap! Look at the time. I better be going." Said Gill getting up.

"Oh, right. Well, I'm done with the animals. I'll stop by the Town Hall later on. But right now. I feel like going to the Tailor Shop." I said.

"Ooh, I'll come with you after a quick visit to the Town Hall." Said Renee.

"Okay." I watch Renee and Toby running down the hill and into the little house.

I helped Gill up as he thank me and also left the tree, leaving me alone. Suddenly I heard someone saying my name. It was Gray all right. "ANGIE!" He shouted.

"WHAT!" I shouted back.

"HELP ME GET THE ANIMALS BACK IN!". I sighed.

"FINE!" I came walking down the hill.

Gill

When I got back to the Town Hall. I sat back down on my desk and continued to do paperwork.

By the time it was 5pm, I put away my things and left the Town Hall. I had my father's house key in my pocket so I can get some things out of the house. In front of the house was a "For Sale" sign and another sign that "SOLD" on it. I put the key inside and went in. Furniture was still there so I went down to the basement, grabbed some empty boxes and empty the rest of the stuff I want to take with me to my new home.

Once I was done. It filled only one box. Just like I expected. I carried the box out of the house, locked the door. And placed the key into my pocket so I can't lose it. Suddenly in front of the house was Luna. She was frozen as if she read the sign. She looked like she was about to cry. She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. "Gill…How could you?" She shouted.

"What? What did I do?" I asked.

"Don't act like you didn't even notice! Just say it!"

"I'm serious! What did I do!" Luna looked down at the ground.

"Your moving…"

"Yeah so. I love my new house."

"But…but…"

"But…?"

"But, Don't you love me?"

"What? No! I never loved you from the start! I HATE YOU!" I was nearly shouting. Luna took a few steps back. She started to cry.

"I don't understand…what did I do that made you hate me?"

"Don't be stupid, think smarten up will you! I hate everything about you!" Luna stepped a few more steps back tears fell out of her eyes.

"I didn't know…I'm sorry…please…I love you…tell me you love me too."

"Love you? Oh no! I love someone else…someone that doesn't act like you."

"I guess I understand why your moving, you hated me so much, that you just had to leave me behind."

"Yes! That's right!" T_hat isn't a good answer but oh well, I'm not going to explain to her the entire story._

"Well…Fine then! Leave me! Abandon me here then! I don't care! Beside I HATE YOU!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!" Luna ran back to the Tailor.

I just stared at her, full of anger. _What a baby? She is such a child. _I turned my back to her and walked back home carrying the box.

By the time I got home, I went straight to my bedroom and slammed the door. Man I was mad. Mad at Luna, and her stupid confession. Her confession was so stupid. I'm sure Angela's confession was even better.


	11. My Mother's Death

**Chapter 10**

Gill

I woke up by the sound of screaming. I woke up and glared at the clock. It was 5:30am. Then I heard some more screaming. I sighed as I slipped onto my slippers, put on my bathrobe and left my bedroom.

I wanted to know who was screaming and why hasn't my parents had gone and find out. I listen closely. It was coming from Vivian's room. I went toward it and open the door. As it creaks open Vivian screamed louder as she dived under the blanket. I walked toward the bed. "Vivian, it's me. Gill." I said removing the blanket over her head. Vivian looked up at me. She was scared. She sat on my lap and cried. I brushed her hair with my fingers trying to untangle all the knots on her hair. "Everything okay. It's just was all just a dream." I whispered into her ear. Vivian's breathing was soon slow and deep. I whispered into her ear reminding her that everything was alright and that she was safe. As Vivian eyes slowly closed as her breathing went normally fine again.

By the time it was 6am, her alarm clock rang. Vivian's eyes flew open. They were big and wide, full of fear. She started screamed louder and louder each time. I thought I was going to go death. I quickly stretch out my free arm and reach out to turn it off. Once it was turned off, I heard footsteps from outside the door coming closer and closer. Camilla and Mayor Hamilton coming upstairs. They must have heard Vivian screaming when her alarm went off. I looked down and saw Vivian crying again. I tried to calm her down. But this time she didn't stop crying, as she cried louder and louder.

Suddenly the door opened a crack; I looked at it with wide eyes, as Vivian just closed her eyes and screamed louder and louder each time the door open a little bit. Hundreds of tears stream down her cheek. Then I heard Mayor Hamilton saying "I can't take this anymore!" and flew open the door as it hit the wall and all the stuff on her bookshelves fell and hit the ground. I looked at my own father with wide eyes as Vivian was wiggling in my arms, her eyes were closed shut with tears streaming out of her eyes and onto her cheek, and she soon began to scream louder until they turned into sobs. "It's okay Vivian; it was just father and mother. Don't cry." I whispered but Vivian didn't quiet down she just kept on screaming louder and louder every time Camilla tried to come closer. When Camilla tried to touch her, Vivian would just scream louder than a fire alarm and kick her away. Camilla looked at her own daughter, her eyes were furious as if Vivian did something that she wasn't supposed to do. "Vivian! How dare you? You are not allowed to kick me like that! No Temper Tantrums allow! You should have known the rules already! Your 4 years old for heaven shakes!" She yelled, as she tried to get closer. I pulled Vivian away from her. I looked at my own mother furious.

"Don't you dare say that to my little sister! This isn't even close to a Temper Tantrum! Don't you know anything about little kids! Vivian woke up at 5:30 in the morning with a horrible nightmare! Luckily I stayed with her and comfort her until you came along! Just because she screams and a kick doesn't means it's a temper tantrums!" I shouted. Camilla backed away, as she looked at screaming Vivian, feeling guilty. Mayor Hamilton also looked guilty for scaring her like that.

"Vivian…I'm so sorry…" Camilla reached her hand out to touch her. But I took my free hand and slapped it away.

"Don't even think about touching her at this time! Please go away…I'll take care of her for the day."

"But Gill, what about work?" Asked Mayor Hamilton.

"I don't care about work! Family is more important then work or money! Please…tell Elli that I'm might be late. I'll bring Vivian with me to work if I have to."

"What about Angela?"

"I'll take Vivian up with me to Brownie Ranch. Beside, Angela working today."

"Well…okay. Come on Camilla."

"Can't I just see Vivian for one moment?" Asked Camilla. Mayor Hamilton took her hand in his. I shook my head no. "Please!" Begged Camilla.

"Honey, if Gill said no, then he means it. We better leave them alone." Said Mayor Hamilton.

Camilla ignores him as he tried to get closer to Vivian and telling her how sorry she is. But I keep pulling Vivian away from her and told her to back off a lot. Suddenly Mayor Hamilton grabbed Camilla by the arm and dragged her out.

I placed Vivian back onto my lap, and soothe her for a moment. Vivian finally stopped screaming and cries; she opened her eyes and looked at me. I sighed in relief. Suddenly I heard yelling from downstairs. I looked at the ground with wide eyes. I soon felt tiny hands on my cheeks, "Gill…" She said. I looked down at her. Her eyes were no longer red and swollen. "Gill…" She said again.

"Yes, Vivian?" I asked.

"Are mom and dad fighting?" Vivian looked at me for a moment .Her eyes were ice blue, just like mines but her look more worried than mines.

"Yes."

After a long silent, Vivian looked up at me. She told me to leave so that she can change. I nod my head and left her in peace. I headed to my room to get change. I put on my usual. Then I left my room and waited for Vivian. She opened the door as she was dressed in her usual. We both headed downstairs. Camilla and Mayor Hamilton were still yelling at each other. But soon the darkness of the basement swallows them whole as the voices of my own parents disappear. I looked at Vivian as she suddenly went to go close the door so they couldn't hear the yelling that much. "Hungry?" I asked.

"A little…" Said Vivian.

I laughed as I took her hand and walked to the kitchen, I grabbed out two bowls, a box of cereal and a carton of milk. I poured some cereal into a bowl and then milk on top. I placed a spoon in it and gave it to Vivian. Vivian just smiled at me and ate as I did the same thing to my cereal.

Just as I was about to take a big bite, the phone rang. I knew that neither of my parents is going to answer it so I went to the other side of the table and answered it. "Good morning, Gill speaking how may I help you?" I asked.

"Hey Gill. It's Angela." Said Angela.

"Oh hey Angela."

"Hey."

"So…um…how was last night?"

"Huh? Oh! Good. I had some fun, although Chase is still bugging me."

"Oh really? Man, next time I see him, I'm going to beat him up for good!"

"Gill…don't…he's my friend. I don't like seeing my friends getting hurt all the time."

"Fine. I'll give him a chance."

"Oh thank you Gill!"

"No problem…so…um…why did you call all of a sudden?"

"Ah yes, I was going to ask you something."

"Well…I'm waiting."

"What are you doing at lunch?"

"I'm going to be with Vivian for the entire day today."

"Oh really…that explains why you haven't left for work yet."

"Yeah."

"How come? Did something happen?"

I explained her everything. About how Vivian was screaming at 5:30 in the morning to how my parents are now arguing in the basement. There was a long silent on the phone. "Wow…poor Vivian. Is she going to be okay at Brownie Ranch?" Asked Angela.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well…it's just that….the animals might scare her."

"Oh right the animals. I'm sure she'll be okay. Beside, she'll be staying with me at work for the day. No harm done."

"What about Luna?" I could tell her voice was quiet when she said her name.

"What about Luna?"

"It's just that…she's always around during the afternoon. What will Vivian say about her?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine near her."

"Okay. Well…I better leave you alone for now. I'll see you up at Brownie Ranch."

"Yeah."

"Okay…bye!"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and headed back to the kitchen. Just as I was about the take a bite of my cereal….the phone rang again. Vivian laughed as my eye twitched, but I decided to just ignore the phone ringing and pay attention to eating my breakfast.

**Ring!**

_Eye twitch_

**R-ring!**

_Eye twitch_

**RING!**

_Eye twitch_

**R-R-RING!**

I swear…if that phone rings one last time….

**RRRRRRRR-RING!**

_That's it! I made up my mind! _I marched toward the phone and picked it up. Vivian laughed at me as I gave her a little smile and told her to continue to eat her breakfast. "WHAT! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO EAT MY BREAKFAST HERE!" I nearly shouted on the phone.

"Gosh…Sorry Gill." Said a familiar voice. It was Elli's voice.

"Oh…I'm sorry Elli…I thought you were someone else."

"It's okay…how come you're not at work?"

I explained her about Vivian. Once I was done. Elli was silent for a moment. "Oh dear…she's more then welcome to stay at Town Hall as long as she want." She said.

"Okay thanks." I said.

"No problem…and come to work once you ready." Elli soon then hang up.

I quickly went to the counter to eat my breakfast. Once I finish breakfast, I placed my empty bowl into the sink and grabbed my things for work. I looked at Vivian, who was carrying a little stylish bag around her shoulders. "Why don't you come to work with me today Vivian?" I asked. Vivian smiled.

"Sure, I'll do anything besides staying with my own mother." She said.

I laughed as I took my hands in hers and walked outside. It was actually nice out for once. A beautiful spring morning. As I was walking I saw Angela dealing with her animals. I walked toward her. "Wow, Angela, your getting better at looking after animals." I said. Angela looked up at me from her work.

"Yeah, I know. But that's because Gray always there helping me." She said.

"Cool, well I better be going. Late for work."

"Ah yes, I'll see you and your little adorable sister at lunch break."

"Yes, of course."

"Wonderful, see you guys later."

We continue to walk in peace. When we got to the Town Hall, I opened the door for Vivian and went inside. Elli was there, and for once, she wasn't mad at me. Vivian went straight to the couch and read her book as I went to my desk and did some paperwork.

By the time it was lunch time, I took Vivian's hand and walked her out of the Town Hall and made our way to Brownie Ranch. Vivian looked at me for a while. "Gill…" She asked. I looked down at her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What's for lunch?"

"Angela, always makes us lunch. Don't worry I'm sure you'll love it. She's the best cook beside Chase."

"Have you seen her cook before?"

"Yeah. She's always cooking lunch for me.".

We were then silent while going up. By the time we got there, Angela was still helping out with the animals, while Gray just stood there and watched her. When Gray saw me there he told her that it was time for a lunch break. Angela turned around to see what he was looking at. She smiled and at me and turned back to Gray. She nodded her head and walked toward us. "Hey." She said.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi Angela." Said Vivian. Angela gave her a warm smile.

"It's nice being called Angela, especially to someone I just met who could always remember." She said.

"How come? Don't you like being called Angie?" Angela shook her head no.

"Nope."

"Why? I think Angie a cute name."

"I just never liked the nickname."

"Oh."

We went up the hill and just sat there. Vivian sat there enjoying her lunch. Angela was delighted watching her eat happily. I too was amaze that Vivian was super hungry. Vivian looked up at Angela. "Angela…this is yummy." She said.

"Thank you. I learn at the bar." I said. Vivian looked at her surprise.

"Why at the bar?"

"Cause I would work at the Town Hall between 8am to 5pm and then I would work at the Bar at 6pm to midnight."

"Oh, your up so late."

"Well that used to happen. Now I'm just working here. I'm learning how to cook on my very own."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah."

After we finish eating, I grabbed Vivian and walked her back to the Town Hall. When we got back, Vivian decided to go up to the library as I stayed in my desk dealing with paperwork.

I work a bit harder, then by the time it was closing time, Vivian came marching down. She looked at me. "Gill…we better be going home soon." She said.

"Yeah, mom doesn't know that I took you to work with me and plus I'll probably get in trouble for doing it." I said.

Vivian just nodded her head. I grabbed her hand and exit Town Hall. When we were at Caramel District, I exam our house from a really far distance. It looked different, but I don't really know how.

I got closer to it and realize the difference, there was something red smeared on the wall. Then I figure out what the red thing was. Blood. I stared at Vivian scared as Vivian started to panic. I followed the trail of blood on the wall. It leads us back to the front door. I opened it. There the house was a mess. Bloody fingerprints were on the wall. A trail of blood goes all the way to the mom's and dad's room. I walked toward the door to the basement. Vivian followed behind me.

I opened the door and turned on the lights. More blood on the staircase. I grabbed Vivian hand and walked down. Once I got to the bottom of the stairs, there I felt was a pool of blood. Vivian and I both started to panic. Once we open the door, it was really dark out. When I turned on the lights, Vivian screamed. I studied the room. The floors were cover with blood. The walls has bloody handprints on them. And there was a dead body on the ground. The body belongs to my own mother Camilla. Camilla entire body and her clothes were cover with bloody. Vivian made a blood-curling scream and ran toward her. "Mommy!" She shouted kneeling by her side.

"Your mother's dead." Said a familiar voice from the corner. I looked and found Mayor Hamilton there.

"Father! How could you?" I shouted, Vivian cried.

"Oh mommy. Why?" She cried.

"I killed her…" Said Mayor Hamilton.

"But why?" I asked. Vivian looked looked at her father in anger.

"You monster! You killed her! Now she gone forever and that we'll never see her again! If you apologize to me about it, I'll never forgive you!" She cried. I stared at my own father.

"Father…" I said. Mayor Hamilton turned to me.

"Gill…look…" He said. I just ignored him and went toward Vivian who was crying her eyes out. I grabbed her hand.

"Come on Vivian, we're going to stay at Angela's for the night." I said. Vivian just looked up at me. Nod her head yes as we both made our way out of the basement. I looked at Mayor Hamilton.

"Oh and father, I want this house spotless clean by tomorrow when I get home from work." I said and left.

I went upstairs to my bedroom, to pack my things, then I looked at the clock. It was 6:30pm. Angela should be back from work by now. I grabbed my bag and exit my bedroom. Vivian was there waiting for me. She just stood there in silent. I looked at her. Then I grabbed her hand and left the house.

We reached Angela's house in no time, and we soon saw Angela outside putting her animals inside. She rang the bell outside the animal barn, as all the animals went in. She looked at me and Vivian with a puzzled looked. By the time the animals were put in, she walked toward us. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"Yeah, something really bad happen inside the house." I said.

"What happen?"

"Let's just put it this way. There blood everywhere."

"How?"

"It's better not to say."

"Okay, your more then welcome to stay at my house."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We went inside her house, as Angela showed us our room for the night. Once Angela left me alone in peace, I went to Vivian's room. Vivian was sitting on her bed crying. "Vivian…" I said. Vivian turned around and ran to me as she grabbed on to my legs and cried.

"Why? Why did this happen all of a sudden?" She cried.

"Vivian it's not your fault."

"Yes it is, I should have never persuade my mom to do this. If I had never persuade her to, this would have never happen."

"It's my fault for taking me with you. The reason why mom killed was because you were there."

"Yeah…maybe…"

* * *

_Author's Note: Some many people keep telling me that they thought Gill's mother died. Well there you have it. I'll tell you guys about the characters and which harvest moon game they're in._

**_Angela _**_is the main character from Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility on the nintendo wii. Although she's Molly in Harvest Moon Animal Parade which is also on the nintendo wii._

**_Gill_**_ is the mayor son for both Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility and Animal Parade. He's Luna wife (in Animal Parade, not in my story or in Tree of Tranquilty but then for Tree of Tranquilty I heard that if your great friends with him {if you play as the boy, Kevin} then he'll tell you that he has a crush on Luna) and he has a daughter name Vivian._

**_Mayor Hamilton_**_ is mayor for both Waffle Island and Castanet Island. Vivian's gradfather and Luna's father-in-law for Animal Parade._

**_Camilla, _**_okay first thing, Gill's mother name is not Camilla. I just picked the name randomly. She dies in after giving birth to Gill._

_and...last but not least_

**_Vivian _**_is Gill's and Luna's daughter and mayor Hamilton's graddaughter in Animal Parade. She doesn't show up in Tree of Tranquility sadly. :(_


	12. Requirements for Mayor?

**Chapter 11**

Gill

I woke up a bit earlier then normal. 5am to be exact. I got change and packed my bag. I grabbed it and walked out the door of the guest room. I found Vivian there sleeping away on her bed. I sat beside her bed and started to wake her up. "Hey Vivian, wake up its morning." I said softly shaking her softly. Vivian's icy blue eyes opened. She smiled at me.

"What time is it?" She asked tiredly.

"5am." I said.

"Why so early?" Vivian immediately sat up.

"So we can go check out the house. I might show Angela what happen." Vivian eyes were sad. She nodded her head quietly and got out of bed.

I made her bed as she change out of her night clothes and put them into her bag. She swung the bag over her shoulder and grabbed my hand as we made out way downstairs. Angela was already awake, cooking breakfast. She looked at us near the doorway. "Ah, you're up early." She said.

"Yeah, we're going to check out the house, I might show you what happen yesterday." I said. Angela nodded her head.

"But first, we have to eat breakfast, how do you guys like your eggs?"

"Scramble." Said Vivian.

"Same." I said. Angela smiled.

"Sure. Coming right up, sit down if you like." She said and turned her back toward us to cook our eggs.

Once she was done, she carried one tray one at a time. I studied the tray. It was full of food. A plate full of sausages, scrambled eggs, hash browns, and a slice of toast. There was also a cup of tomato juice for me. Angela just had freshly squeeze orange juice and same with Vivian. We ate in silent. The once we were done, Angela took the trays and carried them to the sink. Angela immediately ran out to deal with her animals as fast as she can.

She came back half in hour later as we made our way to my house. There was still bloody fingerprints on the white walls outside, and once we came inside, it was a huge mess. Angela mouth flew open. "Did someone murder someone in this house?" She asked.

"Mayor Hamilton murder Camilla." I said.

"That's horrible!"

I just nod my head in silent. Angela placed one hand on my shoulder as she told me gently that she'll help me clean up. And that's what we did. We cleaned, for the entire morning. Of course, Angela called Horn Ranch that she won't be at work today and that she'll explain tomorrow. I told Elli that I'll be late and that I'll tell her later.

It took a long time to clean. We got the blood stains off the entire and had to repaint the entire house, there wasn't any blood on the furniture beside one knife. Then we cleaned Camilla up, and placed her on the bed until we can find a coffin to put her in.

We then made our way to Town Hall, surely I'm going to have to explain to Elli about my mother's death, but I think I can handle telling her if I can put a notice up on the notice board. Hopefully.

I got to Town Hall at around 9:30am. I opened the door and saw Elli there just reading her magazines. She looked up at me. "You're here, your finally here." She said.

"I know. I know." I grabbed the paper for the notice board. Elli looked at me strangely .

"You can't use that paper! It's for the notice board only!" She snatch the paper out of my hands.

"Uh, I'm arranging a funeral." Elli looked at me confuse.

"How come?"

I told her about last night and how Mayor Hamilton murder Camilla and that the house was complete mess when I got home from work. I told her the reason we were late was because that we were cleaning the blood off of everything in the house. Elli frowned. "Mayor Hamilton did that. He doesn't deserve to be Mayor." She said.

"I know right?" Said Angela.

Elli just nod her head and started posting a notice up on the notice board. We decided that the funeral will be in two weeks from now. Elli went outside to place the note on the notice board. I sat in my chair and looked at the pile of paperwork. I sighed. As I grabbed my pen and the stamp. I took one folder and open it. Stamp. Signed. Placed it into one pile. Stamp. Signed. Placed it into the pile. Once I got one whole folder done I put all the paper into the folder and placed it onto floor. And did the same thing over and over again. Once I was done with the third folder, Angela came skipping down and saw a huge pile of folders. "Need some help?" She asked. I looked up at her from my work.

"Sure." I said.

Angela came toward my desk and helped me out a little. Opened folder. Hands paper. Then I stamp and signed them. And Angela will place them into one pile and gather them up into their folder once we finish the entire folder of paperwork.

It took less then 3 hours to get all this done. I was amaze by how much we had done in little time. I quickly helped Angela picked up all the folders from the floor and placed them into the filing cabinet. Once that was done, I went to the front desk, picked up some more folders full of files that need to be stamped and then signed by me and my father. Angela did the same thing like she did last time. When we were finally done with everything, I looked up at Angela. "Thanks you so much Angela. It would have taken me two whole days to do all that without your help." I said.

"Your welcome." Said Angela.

Vivian came skipping down the stairs. I saw Mayor Hamilton coming up toward the door. Elli was also there. She was grabbed the phone and soon plan on dialling Harris. Harris, is the only police we can contact. Although he lives near Mineral Town. So if we call him it'll take a day to fly there by plane. A whole season to get here by car and boat together. Mayor Hamilton open the door. We all glared at him. "What is with the notice? The whole town doesn't need to know about Camilla's death!" Shouted Mayor Hamilton.

"Yes they deserve to know." Snapped Gill.

"Gill, if you started all this then your going to be the one dead next."

"You have no rights to kill him!" Shouted Angela. She turned to Elli and nod her head. Elli dialled the police.

"Elli, dropped the phone right now!" Demand Mayor Hamilton.

Then me and Angela both grabbed him by the arm and tied him into a chair. I looked at him. Then we shoved him into the back room of Town Hall and locked him in. Of course we turned on the air conditioner and open the window a little bit. But even if he tries to escape, we put an alarm on it.

I shut the door and heard my father screaming through the door. I tried to ignore it and walked away. Elli called Harris. Once she hang up she looked at me. "I think I should let Perry do the talking for the funeral. Since Mayor Hamilton going to jail." Said Elli.

"But who's the mayor then?" Asked Angela.

"Gill…once he gets married." Said Elli. I looked at her in alarm and blushed.

"M-Marriage? You mean, in order to become a mayor, I have to get married." I said.

"Yes." Said Elli.

I blushed for a moment. So, in order for me to become mayor, I have to married first. But to who? Not Luna because she a cry baby, and she doesn't know how to cook very well. Although she very good at sewing but that's about it. Angela on the other hand is a good farmer. She plants tomatoes in the summer for me as always, makes wonderful dishes, and is always there for me whenever I need or don't need her. I really like her. No. Not like. I really love her. Although I guess she just wants us to only be friends and nothing more.

Angela

So, Gill as to get married before he is announce as Mayor. I wander who he likes though. Luna? Probably, she likes him and I'm sure he likes her back. Those two are always together when ever I'm with Chase. Sure Luna is pretty cute after all, but she is pretty bossy and rude sometimes.

At 5pm, I walked down the staircase with Gill and Vivian. We had to leave Mayor Hamilton in the Town Hall until Harris comes to fetch him. I sighed. Gill looked up at me. "Something wrong?" He asked. I looked up at him for a moment.

"No. Everything alright." I said. Gill raised one eyebrow.

"Okay." He said and squeeze Vivian hand.

Vivian looked up at us. As if she was studying us for a moment. Then she dropped her glaze from us to the ground. I continue to look at her with a blank expression. _Why did she look at us for a moment? What is she thinking about? _Then Vivian looked at Gill. "Can we go to the beach before we go back home?" She asked.

"Sure Vivian." Said Gill.

"Sweet!" Gill looked up at me.

"Wanna come to the beach with us?" He asked.

"Maybe later. I want to go back to the Bar and talk to some friends." I said.

"Okay."

When we got to the bottom of the staircase Gill, Vivian and I made our separate ways. Gill and Vivian are heading to the beach. While I'm going to the Bar. I reach to the Bar just in time. I grabbed the doorknob and took a deep breath. Then I open the door. Everyone looked at me as I came in. "Angela!" Squealed Maya as she ran toward me.

"Angela? Is that really you?" Asked Kathy as she ran toward me. Selena followed her.

"Oh Angela, it's been a long time since we last saw you here." She said.

I looked over their shoulders and saw Chase at the counter. He looked at me as if he doesn't remember me at all. I decided to leave the Bar before Maya and the others get too carried away. So I quickly open the door and slammed it shut. I sighed in relief. _I am never going back in there again. Not even for a quick second. _I decided to walk toward the beach. Gill and Vivian were still there.

Vivian

I skipped happily on the beach. Not to close to the water. Picking up pretty shells off the sand. I looked up at Gill who was just starring at the beautiful sunset. I walked toward him, sat beside him and looked at the sunset. I looked up at him. "Gill...Who are you going to marry?" I asked. Gill looked at me for a moment.

"I don't know." He said.

"I think you should marry Angela. I think she'll make a great wife.". Gill blushed.

"Maybe." He said.

"Hi!" Said a cheerful voice. We turned our heads and saw Angela standing beside us. Gill blushed 6 shades of red.

"A-Angela?" Said Gill.

"Yes."

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

Gill faced the sunset in silent. I studied them both as they looked at the same Sunset._ Are those two really a good couple? Should they get marry? Or should Gill go to Luna instead? No. Luna is no good for Gill. I want Gill to be the happiest man in the world. And have the best wife by his side the whole time._

Once the Sun had finally set Angela and Gill both got up from the sand. "Vivian! Time to go!" Shouted Gill. I ran toward Gill and grabbed his hand. We walked all the way home. First we stopped by Angela's house. Then we walked home together. "Gill...I think Angela perfect for you.

"You really think so?" Asked Gill.

"Yeah."

"So what are you going to do when I'm married?"

"I'll stay with you guys until I'm old enough to live on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, I'm only 4."

"True."

When we reach home we headed straight to our bedrooms and went straight to bed. I stayed up a little longer looking out the window. The stars were twinkling bright. _Angela and Gill should get married. They just have to!_


	13. I Love You!

**Chapter 12**

Gill

I woke up at 6am, got change, and headed to the kitchen downstairs. Vivian was already there. She looked at me and then looked away. I looked at her for a moment. "Vivian are you okay?" I asked.

"Gill…I don't feel so well." Said Vivian. I placed my hand on her forehead. Vivian started to cough; then she shivered.

"You have a fever. I think you should stay home."

"And not come to work. No! I want to come to work with you."

"I got an idea. Why don't you go to the Clinic and rest there. That way, I can go check on you during my lunch break."

"But what am I going to do before lunch break?"

"Sleep. Maybe Irene has medicine for you. Or bring you rucksack and put some stuff in it."

Vivian nodded her head and scrambled upstairs coughing on each step. When she came back we walked out. Angela was outside dealing with her animals again. "Good morning Gill." She said.

"Morning." I said. Vivian continue to cough.

"Oh my Vivian. Are you feeling alright?" Asked Angela.

"No." Coughed Vivian.

"Are you going to take her to the clinic?"

"Yeah. I think I'm going to let her stay there for the day." I said.

"Good idea." Vivian walked toward the animals and stroke one of the animals fur gently.

"Um...Angela..." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Um...Can you meet me at the Alan Tree at 12pm?"

"Sure. I bet it's important."

"I need to talk to you about something and yes it is important."

"Okay. I'll meet you there."

"Thanks Angela."

"No problem." Angela gave me a smile. I smiled back.

"Well I better get going. See you later then. Come on Vivian!" I said and walked away. Vivian let go of the animal and ran toward me as she grabbed my hand.

First stop was the clinic. Irene was at the front counter. She looked up at me and then at poor Vivian. "Oh dear is something wrong with Vivian?" She asked.

"Sick. Do you mind looking after her for the day? It's just that I'm kind of stuck working and Elli won't let me have a day off." I said.

"Of course I can take care of Vivian for you."

"Thank you so much Irene. I'll come back during my lunch break to see how she's doing."

"Sounds good to me."

I thank her, kissed Vivian on the forehead and left the clinic. I made my way up the stairs to Town Hall and open the door. Elli was sitting on the chair reading a magazine like always. She looked up at me. "Where Vivian?" She asked.

"At the clinic. She is going to be staying there for the rest of the day." I said.

"How come?" Asked Elli.

"She's sick. And I didn't want to take the day off just to take care of her. So I thought Irene can."

"Are you going to check up on her at all today?"

"Yup during my lunch break. And then again after my lunch break."

"Good plan."

I walked to my desk and continued to work. I worked as hard as I can to please my dad that I'm responsible to become Mayor one day. Before my lunch break I ran up to the library to go get some books for Vivian to read. I know what kind of books she likes to read so I grabbed about 3 of them and carried them down. I signed them out of Vivian name and carried them outside. But first of course I told Elli that I'm going out for my lunch break early to go check on Vivian. Elli understood as I exit the Town Hall. When I arrive at the Clinic Irene was at the counter. She looked up at me as I came closer to her. "Good afternoon Gill, What can I do for you?" She asked.

"May I please see Vivian for a quick second?" I asked.

"Sure she's upstairs."

"Thanks."

I turned my back toward Irene and walked straight up the stairs. Once I got to the top I looked for Vivian. When I found her bed I got closer to it. Vivian was there laying on the bed starring at the ceiling. She saw me and sat up immediately. "Gill! You came back! Just like you promise!" She said happily. I sat on the side of bed.

"Of course I did." I said. Vivian noticed some books sitting on his lap.

"What are you carrying?" She pointed at the books. I looked down at the books.

"Oh right. I brought some books for you to read. I know you love these kind of books." I handed the books to her. Vivian smiled.

"Thank Gill. I love these! Good thing I already finish the other book I'm reading." She looked up at me from her glaze at the book.

"I'm glad."

"So what are you going to do at lunch?"

"I asked Angela if she's free today at noon. She said yes. So I asked her if she can meet me at the Alan Tree at noon. And she said yes."

"Going to confess?"

"Yup." Vivian's smile grew wider.

"I knew you'll do it sooner! Good luck!"

"Thanks Vivian, I really need that."

"Well you better be going...umm...Will you be back before you head out to work again?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you how it went and I'll bring you some food to eat too."

"Okay thanks well bye and good luck."

I walked down the stairs and exit the clinic. Then I ran all the way to the Alan Tree. I waited there and I saw Angela there. She looked up at me. Her hazel brown eyes sparkles in the sunlight. I blushed. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." I said.

"So...What do you have to tell-" I stopped her by her tracks as I moved closer to her. Angela blushed.

Angela hugged me back as I pulled away. Both of our faces were like a centimetre away. She looked at me with a blank expression on her face. Then it happen. I pressed my lips gently on hers. Angela's eyes grew wider in shock. I pulled away and stared at the Angela shock expression. "I...I love you." I whispered. Angela smiled back at me.

"I love you too." She said.

This time it was her turn. Angela wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips on mines. I placed my arms around her waist and sank into her kiss. Her scent smelled like strawberries. We both pulled away for air. "So, will you go steady with me?" I asked. Angela smiled and nodded her head yes. I smiled back at her and continue to kiss her. After 20 minutes of kissing we sat down and ate lunch, I sighed. I looked up at her. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. We are now girlfriend boyfriend thing. I was happy that I finally ask her out and that Angela felt the same way too. After lunch Angela gave me a bag. Inside the bag was a container full of food and a thermos full of drinks. "It's for Vivian. You know in case she gets hungry." Said Angela.

"Wow. That's really kind of you." I said. Angela blushed.

"Well we are dating now. And I want to be the best girlfriend you ever had!". I smiled.

"You already are. And that's why I love you." Angela smiled back at me.

"True. Well I better be going."

"Yeah. I got to go tell Vivian the good news."

"Okay." Angela began to walked down the hill toward the barn. I walked toward the clinic.

When I got to the clinic I went upstairs. Vivian was reading the book I let her borrow. She looked up at me. She had the happiest look on her face as if she figure everything out with her own mind. "So...How did it went?" She asked.

"Angela felt the same way too." I said. Vivian smiled.

"Did you ask her out? What did she say? Are you two dating now?"

"Yes I did asked her out. She said yes. And now we are dating." Vivian's smile grew wider.

"I knew it! Oh Gill! I'm so happy for you."

"I know. I know." Vivian saw a small plastic bag in his hands.

"Gill...What's that your carrying?" She pointed at the bag. I looked at it and remembered.

"Oh, right. This is for you. It's just some lunch that Angela made for you." I handed her the bag. Vivian smiled at me.

"When you see her again, tell her I said thanks."

"Okay. Well I better be going back to work."

"Are you going to tell Elli?"

"Yeah." I made my way to the exit.

"Okay. Have fun at work."

"Thanks I will."

I walked all the way down the stairs and up to the Town Hall. I got to there just in time before my break was over. Elli sat there as usual reading the same magazine over and over again. _Man doesn't she ever get bored with that stupid magazine. She has it for like...how many years again...one...two...THREE YEARS now. _I sat at my desk and sighed. Now that father gone to jail I'm stuck doing to the most paperwork. I looked up and saw Elli. _Now how am I going to tell her the good news without her being so excited about it? Oh I know. _I got out of my chair and walked toward Elli. I cleared my throat. "Uhh...Elli." I said. Elli turned around and looked at me.

"Is there something wrong Gill?" She asked.

"Uh...I have something to tell you." Elli place her magazine onto the counter and looked at me.

"Go ahead."

"I confess my feelings to Angela. And she feels the same way. So now we're boyfriend girlfriend now." Elli squealed in delight.

"Oh Gill. I knew you can do it. I knew you can!" Elli gave me a big bear hug.

"Uhh...Elli...I...Can't...Breathe." Elli let go of me.

"Oops, sorry."

"It's okay."

I got back to my desk and continue to work. If only Angela was here. She would help me with the work. At least she'll be here on Mondays though. At 5pm, I walked out of the Town Hall and to the clinic to pick up Vivian. When I got there, I saw Vivian sitting on the couch in the patient room through the window of the door. She was coughing and trying to read at the same tim. She jumped onto her feet and ran to me as I enter. Irene saw me coming. "Gill, it's so nice to see you again." She said.

"Thanks for looking after Vivian for me." I said.

"No problem. Vivian told me about you and Angela. Good luck to you guys in the future."

"Thanks. The confession was kind of tough but afterward it was kind of easy."

"That's what Jin said when he confess to Anissa today."

"Oh, right, I heard about that."

"I'm so proud of Jin to do that. He finally got it over with."

"Yeah, I know how he feels."

"So, Vivian was really good. I gave her some medicine so she should be back to normal tomorrow morning."

"That's good."

"Can we go now Gill?" Asked Vivian coughing.

"Oh right. Well once again, thank you so much Irene." I said and headed toward the door.

"Your welcome, take good care Vivian. And good luck with Angela, Gill." Said Irene.

"Thanks!" We said and left.

We walked out of the clinic and all the way home. Angela wasn't home yet, probably still working or coming home now I'm guessing. We quickly went inside. Gill just microwave some left over food and waited. Once we were done, I placed the food on the table as we started to eat. After we finish eating I placed mines and Vivian dish into the sink and started to wash them. Then Vivian went straight to her bedroom and fell fast asleep. While I went to go visit Angela for a while. Hoping that she's okay. Instead I found her on the front steps on her house crying.

Angela

I'm a failure. I can't do anything right. What am I to them? Some servant that takes orders from their boss. No. I'm just some farmer that's learning how to take care of animals and plant crops. But I guess they were wrong about me. I can't handle anything. I can't do anything right. Everything I do or try to do it will fail easily. And Gray or Cain will scold at me and then yell about what I had just done. Seriously, I'm just learning. Maybe, I shouldn't have spend my first year at Town Hall with Gill and Elli. If I went straight to Brownie Ranch then I would have been a great rancher. "Angela..." I heard a familiar voice. I looked up and saw Gill.

"G-Gill." I said.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything!"

"Tell me what happen."

I told him everything about today. And how Cain and Gray would yell at me for not doing anything right. I looked at the ground. Tears pooling out of my swollen red eyes and down my cheek. I felt someone hand on my shoulder. I looked up and Gill was still there. His icey blue eyes were gentle as he stared into my eyes. He puts his arm around me and pulled me onto his lap and hugged me sideways. I rested my head on his chest listening to his heart beating hard as I breathe hard and slow. "Don't cry. Everything alright." He whispered. Then he carried me bridal style into my bedroom and sat on my bed, still in the same position from outside. He brushed my damp brown hair as I breathe in his scent from his clothes. Gill started to hum a familiar song that I can't remember. As I drifted fast asleep, still wrapped into his arms.

"Sweet Dreams Angela." I heard Gill whisper in my ears as he placed me onto the bed. I felt him kissed me on the forehead and closed the door behind him. All I want is him, and that I want him by my side for the rest of my life. And I'm glad Gill felt the same way I do. And now I was wholly his and that our love is perfect for each other.

* * *

_Author's Notes: This has got to be my favourite chapter ever! Love confession. First Kiss. How those two are dating now. So sweet! _


	14. These Things I'll Never Say

**Chapter 13**

Angela

I tossed and turned in my bed trying my best to sleep. But images of Gray or Cain yelling at me will pop into my head. My eyes flew open as I turned to the clock. It was 5:30am. I groaned. It was Monday so I have no work today. I turned my back from the clock and tried to go back to sleep.

After 30 minutes of trying my best to fall back to sleep, I gave up. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got change. Then I headed to the kitchen. Just then I heard someone knocking on my door. I went to go open it. Gill and Vivian happen to be there. He smiled at me. "Good Morning." He said.

"Morning." I said.

"May I come in?"

"Sure." I open the door wider to let them in.

Vivian went inside as Gill grabbed my hand and walked me into the kitchen. We walked into the kitchen. Gill went into the fridge grabbed out some eggs and broke them. "So how was your night?" Asked Gill.

"Tired. I couldn't sleep. Every time I close my eyes there will be an images of either Gray or Cain yelling at me." I said. Gill just stared at me in silent.

"Well…I know what to do. Vivian, turned on the radio please."

Vivian turned on the music. "And the next song coming up is called: These Things I'll Never Say, By Avril Lavigne." Said the DJ. I stared at Gill and Vivian. Vivian turned on the music a bit louder. As I listen to the song carefully.

_Da da da da da da dada da dah dah_

_Da da dada da dada…_

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the_

_Words inside my head_

_I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know your worth it_

_Your worth it_

_Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want blow you…away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you_

_What's on my mind_

_If it ain't coming out_

_We're not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care_

_Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want blow you…away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

_Uh_

_With these things I'll never say_

_What's wrong with my tongue_

_These words keep slipping away_

_I shudder, I stumble_

_Like I've got nothing to say_

_Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

_Da da da da da da dada da dah dah_

_Da da dada da dada…_

_[yeah]_

_Da da da da da da dada da dah dah_

_Da da dada da dada…_

_Cause I'm wishing myself away…_

_These things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want blow you…away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

_Well these things I'll never say…_

_These things I'll never say_

Once the song was over, I stared blankly at the radio as Vivian went to turn it off. The song shows a true story. A true story about me and Gill. I looked at Gill. Gill had just finish cooking the scramble eggs and placed them into a plate with a slice of toast, bacon and hash brown. I looked at the time. It was nearly 7:30am. "Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked. Gill just looked at me.

"Nope. Elli said I can come in a little bit late." He said.

"Oh okay."

We ate in silent. Then once I was done with my food I place the plate into the sink. When Gill was done he stood beside me with his own plate in his hands. I looked up at him and then at Vivian. "What are you going to do with Vivian when you get married and become Mayor?" I whisper asked him.

"I think I'm going to let Vivian stay with me and my wife until she's old enough to look after herself." He whisper back to me.

"Good plan."

When Vivian was done I took her plate and carried it into the sink and washed it. I looked up at Gill. "You should get going to work." I said.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Asked Gill.

"I'll be fine. I just got to looked after the animals. No harm done. I'll be at the Town Hall as soon as possible."

Gill nodded his head and walked out. Vivian followed him behind him. I went outside and headed toward the barn. I rang the bell as I watch all the animals come out. I walked toward the animals and milked the cows and shipped them. Then I quickly ran into the coop. Collect all the eggs and cocoons and shipped them all.

Then left my ranch the way it was. I ran all the way into the Town Hall. Once I got there, I open the door to the building and went in. Elli was sitting behind the counter reading a magazine. Gill was sitting behind his father's desk doing some paperwork and Vivian was helping him. I went toward him. "Hey." I said. Gill looked up at me.

"Angela! Perfect timing!" He said.

"Here I'll help you."

We spent hours working on paperwork. Elli looked at us. We turned to look at her. Gill went toward Elli grabbed her mp3 player, went to her music player, place the mp3 player onto it and chose a song. Then he walked back into his desk. I realize the song that was playing.

_Da da da da da da dada da dah dah_

_Da da dada da dada…_

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the_

_Words inside my head_

_I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know your worth it_

_Your worth it_

_Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want blow you…away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you_

_What's on my mind_

_If it ain't coming out_

_We're not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care_

_Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want blow you…away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

_Uh_

_With these things I'll never say_

_What's wrong with my tongue_

_These words keep slipping away_

_I shudder, I stumble_

_Like I've got nothing to say_

_Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

_Da da da da da da dada da dah dah_

_Da da dada da dada…_

_[yeah]_

_Da da da da da da dada da dah dah_

_Da da dada da dada…_

_Cause I'm wishing myself away…_

_These things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want blow you…away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

_Well these things I'll never say…_

_These things I'll never say_

I stared at the music player. I shook my head trying to get back into reality and focus on to the work.

Gill

Work was finally over. I walked out with Vivian and Angela. I hold on to Angela's hand as we walked to her house. Once we got there Angela went inside to take care of her animals while me and Vivian went inside her house. I quickly made dinner for her.

By the time she came back inside I was almost done with making dinner. She went to the radio and turned it on. Although the song had never turned back on again. Angela sighed. I place pork, rice, corn, and potatoes onto the plates and set them onto the table. Then I went beside her in front of the radio. "Something wrong?" I asked. Angela faced me.

"That song…I want to hear it again." She said gently. I realize what song she was talking about.

"I'm sure you'll hear it again soon. But for now, you have to focus on other things too and part of life." Angela smiled at me.

"I guess your right."

Vivian came toward us as she quickly smell the scent of cooking done. We sat down and ate silently. Once we were all done with dinner, Angela grabbed all our plates and utensils, carried them into the sink and washed them. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Angela, Do you think we should get married someday?" I asked. Angela blushed.

"Of course!" She said. I smiled.

"I'm glad your thinking that way." Angela smiled back.

"Me too."

When it was time for me and Vivian to go we headed toward the door, Angela walked toward the door as well. I kissed her on the cheek good night and headed home.

Once we got home me and Vivian both headed up the stairs and into our bedrooms. I put on my night clothes and went straight to sleep.

* * *

_Author's notes: Sorry for the long wait, I ran out of ideas for this story. So this chapter is just about their regular day. If you have any good ideas for me I'll be delighted to accept them. Please review this story if you have any good ideas. Chapter 15 will be ready possibly tomorrow._


	15. No Lunch Today?

**Chapter 14**

Angela

I woke up at around 5:30am. I got out of bed and got change for work. Today was Tuesday, which means work today. When I got down to the kitchen, I quickly made breakfast and just sat around flipping through the channels. By the time it was 6am, I got off the couch and walked outside.

It was a beautiful day out. The sun was shining brightly. I breathe in the fresh summer air. I walked toward the animal barn and quickly rang the bell as I watch all the animals walking out slowly. Then I went inside the chicken coop, gathered all the eggs and cocoons and shipped them. I walked outside to brush all the animals, milked the cows and then shipped them. I relax a bit on my front step. Gill and Vivian both started walking. Gill stopped in front of me. "Ah, good morning Angela." He said.

"Morning." I said. Gill smiled.

"So, Did you sleep well last night?"

"Oh yeah. Better than the night before." Gill chuckled.

"Well, I better be heading to work. Good luck with the animals at Horn Ranch. Make sure Cain and Gray don't go too hard on you okay?"

"Yup. I'll talk to you at lunch break."

"Oh...that...um...sorry Angela but I can't make it for lunch today."

"Oh, how come?"

"Stuck at working. Falling behind on those paperwork again."

"Oh, okay. I understand."

"Thanks. I knew you would understand. Well see you after work. I'll meet you up at Brownie Ranch at 6pm." Said Gill as he kissed me on the forehead and walked away.

I got off my front steps and walked to Brownie Ranch. Even though Gill couldn't make it for lunch today, I still promise Renee and Kathy that I'll go out for lunch with them today. When I got to Brownie Ranch I saw Gray, Renee and Cain all brushing the animals. They all turned around and smiled up at me. "Good morning Angela." Said Cain.

"Morning." I said.

"You wanna help us brush the animals?" Asked Gray.

"Sure." I said.

I grabbed out my brush and brushed them carefully. Gray and Cain smiled at each other as me and Renee bushed the animals. By the time we were done, I grabbed out my milker and began milking them gently. Cain watched me with a smile on his face. "Good job, Angela." He said .

"Thanks." I said.

For the entire morning I did a good job. I haven't gotten yelled at yet. As I started to walk toward the Inn with Kathy and Renee for lunch something poke me on the back of my neck. I turned around and saw a sparkly blue feather. I picked it up and showed it to Renee and Kathy. They both turned around and gasp. "Well, what do you know? Looks lke the Blue Bird had came for a visit." Said Renee.

"Who's the Blue Bird?" I asked.

I listen as Kathy and Renee both took turns explaining to me about the Blue Bird of Happiness. Once they were done, I looked at the feather. I smiled. I should give this to Gill. But when? Maybe when the time is right, I'll do it. When we got to the Inn I place the feather into my pocket and went inside. When we went inside we sat down as Maya came. "Hey, What would you guys want to drink?" She asked.

"Lemonade." Said Kathy.

"Water." Said Renee.

"Ice Tea." I said.

"Okay. One second please." Said Maya and left.

I just sat in my chair in silent as I waited for Maya with our drinks.

Gill 

I sat in my chair trying to work on my paperwork with an empty stomach. Or let's just say...I most likely trying not to think about food to avoid the growling of my empty stomach and less about my paperwork. Suddenly I heard a strange sound coming from my stomach. **GGRROOWWLL!** I blushed from embarrassment as I looked at Elli's strange look on her face. Then I turned to Vivian who was rolling on the floor laughing her head off. "Oh man Gill, that was awesome!" She laughed.

"Not funny Vivian." I said.

"Gill right. Vivian be a good little sister to Gill." Said Elli.

"Fine. Fine. Sorry. Here let me go get you something to eat." Said Vivian and took off.

I sighed as I continue to focus on work. _If Elli hadn't told me to stay in just to do paperwork at the last minute then I'm sure I would be at the Alan Tree by now. But instead...I'm stuck here, doing paperwork while Angela probably eating alone at the Alan Tree._ When Vivian came back I was starving to death. I cleared my father's desk as Vivian took out a plate with Tomato Risotto and a plastic cup of Tomato Juice. "Thank you so much Vivian." I said.

"No problem. Oh and I saw Angela at the Inn with Renee and Kathy." Said Vivian.

"Oh, I see." _So she's not at the Alan Tree at all then._

"So Gill...When are you planning to propose to Angela?" I saw Elli's ears perk up.

"Uhh once I find a Blue Feather. Then I'll propose to her once the time is right." I said. Elli looked up from her magazine and sighed.

"Gill, it'll be weeks or seasons until you find a blue feather. Maybe even years!" She said.

I ignored her and and began eating. I don't care if it takes weeks, seasons or maybe even years until I find a Blue Feather. At least I have Angela with me until I do find one. And once I do find one, I'll give it to her when the time is right.

* * *

_Author's Notes: This is a bit shorter than all the other chapters. _


	16. A Rose, A Note, And A Blue Feather

**Chapter 15**

A Year Later

Gill

"Vivian!" I shouted as I ran up and down the stairs looking for her. "Vivian! Where are you?"

I went straight into her bedroom and notice that her bedroom was empty but her bedroom window was wide open. My eyes grew wider. _Oh no! She didn't...She better had not ran away. _I scrambled down the stairs and went straight outside. I looked all over the place shouting her name. Angela came out full dress. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"Vivian...I can't find her anywhere!" I said.

"What? Where did she go to?"

" I don't know."

"Come on we'll find her together." Angela took my hand.

We walked all over the Island shouting Vivian's name. Once we gave up I sat on bench near Town Hall. Angela sat beside me. Tears stream down my cheek. "She's gone. She absolutely gone." I sobbed.

"No she isn't. We just have to look for her harder." Said Angela.

"I guess."

"Well I have to get going. I have to feed my animals and head up to work. I'm always an hour late for work. And I'm guessing you have work today too."

"Yeah." Angela got up from the bench.

"Well see you at Horn Ranch at lunch."

I nodded my head as we went our separate ways. I made my way to work and Angela went to her ranch.

Angela

I took a deep breath and open the door to Soufflé Farm. Craig and Ruth both turned around and scolded at me. "My goodness Angela, what took you so long?" Snapped Craig.

"Uhh...well..." I said.

"I bet you were with your boyfriend!" Snapped Ruth.

"Well...yes...but you don't understand." I said.

"Oh we do understand. You two must be doing something together." Snapped Craig.

"No we weren't I swear." I said. Just then Anissa and Taylor both came.

"Mom!" Shouted Anissa.

"Dad!" Shouted Taylor.

"Give Angela a break for god's shakes!" Shouted Anissa.

"Yeah, I'm sure she has a good reason why she came in late." Snapped Taylor.

"Fine." Said Ruth.

"You have 10 seconds!" Snapped Craig.

"Dad!" Anissa and Taylor both shouted.

"Fine. Fine. Take as long as you want." Said Craig.

"Gill spend his entire morning looking for Vivian." I said.

"Vivian? What happen?" Asked Anissa.

"She's missing. Gill can't find her anywhere at home or at Caramel River District. So I helped him find her all over the Island. By the time we check the entire Island it was 8am. I quickly went back to my ranch to take care of the animals and then I came here." I said.

"That's horrible!" Said Anissa.

"Oh dear, Gill must be upset." Said Ruth.

"He is." I said.

"If Gill doesn't find her. He'll be alone. Since his mother got murder and his father's in jail." Said Taylor.

Everyone was silent after that as we spent the entire time working. I couldn't think straight. All I could think of was where Vivian would be.

Vivian

...

"Hello?"

*poke*

...

"Oh please wake up!"

*poke*

...

"Please?"

*poke*

"Gill stop it." I eyes flew open as I look around wandering where I am. There in front of me was a girl that look just like me. I gasp. I rubbed my eyes thinking it was dream but the girl that looked like me was still standing there. "Hi!" She said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't you remember me. I'm Vanessa. You twin."

"Vanessa?"

"Yup." I gave her a hug.

"Oh Vanessa, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"So...where am I?"

"Your in a place called Heaven."

"Then why are you here?"

"Kurt killed me. After you and mom left. I figure out mom was here. So I was trying to look for her. But then I saw you drowning so I decided to wait for you first and then we can go look for her together "

"oh."

"You see...your soul is up here. But your body is in the ocean somewhere." Then I remember something.

"The feather..."

"What feather?"

"I had a feather in my hand before I came up here." Vanessa was still confuse. So I explain to her everything about the feather. Vanessa understand everything.

"I see...our half brother needs that feather to propose to his girlfriend. When I was in heaven I saw you, with a boy that looks like us and a girl with brown hair that live next door."

"That's our older half brother's girlfriend Angela. She's really nice. Our older half brother name is Gill."

"Oh I see. I thought those were your foster parents cause well...I figure our real father was in jail because he murder our mom."

"Well about my father was true but the foster parents isn't real."

"Okay. Come on we can go down and get that feather and bring it to Gill."

"Actually. I have a better idea."

Together we flew down to earth and down into the ocean. There at the bottom of the ocean lay my dead body and the blue feather in my hands. Vanessa lifted my body up easily. I grabbed the feather, hold on to it tightly and headed straight out of the water and straight to Waffle Island. I went straight to Soufflé Farm to grab a rose. Then I took Vanessa to my house. Vanessa was amaze at the size. I took her in and went straight up to my bedroom. Once I got there I looked at Vanessa face. "This is your room?" She asked.

"Yup. Angela and Gill built this together." I said.

"Wow."

I found a pen and a piece of fancy paper I had the entire time in case something happen. Once I was done writing something. I grabbed my dead body and placed it on my bed. My clothes were still wet. I was still in my white nightgown. I took the flower and placed it on top of my dead body among with the note and the Blue Feather. Once I think everything was perfect we left the house in peace. I decided to show Vanessa around Waffle Island before we left.

Once we were done with the tour I went back to my home. I waved goodbye to it, then I flew into the Town Hall. I realize Gill wasn't there. Then I remember Gill must be up at the Alan Tree. I waved goodbye to the Town Hall. I turned to Vanessa. "Go...go back to Heaven. I want to go find my brother." I said Vanessa went straight up.

I flew around a bit. When I found Gill, he was with Angela like always. "Gill..." I said. Gill froze.

"Vivian?" He said.

"Gill!"

"Vivian!"

"Vivian? Where?" Asked Angela.

"I don't know." Said Gill spinning around looking for me.

"She has to be somewhere, since you heard her voice." Said Angela.

"VIVIAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Gill shouted.

"Goodbye Gill." I cried.

"What?"

I ignore that last word and flew up. "Goodbye Waffle Island. I'll miss you so much!" I sobbed and flew up higher as tears stream down my cheek. I began to fly up to my new home. Which is up in heaven.

Gill

Once it was 5pm. I scrambled out of the Town Hall ignoring the voice of Elli yelling at me. When I got home I found the house empty. "Vivian..." I said. I scrambled up the stairs and straight to her bedroom. Her door was close which I swore I had it open before I left the house. I open the door shaking. _Please. Vivian has to be in here._ When I open the door it was quiet. But there I saw Vivian's body on the bed. "Vivian!" I shouted but there was no response. I walked toward the bed. She was wet from the top of her head to her bloody toes.I also notice blood on her forehead. I gasp. _She's not..._Then I saw on top of her was a rose, a blue feather and the note. I looked at the note and read it.

_Vivian Hamilton_

_Born on Winter 6th Year 1_

_Died at the age of 5 on Summer 10th_

_Drowned in the Ocean_

_Gill_

_I'm so sorry about everything. I happen to drown in the ocean. Let me explain to you the whole. It all started when I first woke up this morning. I woke up by the sound of pecking on my bedroom window. I open the curtains and saw a Blue Bird of Happiness. I open the window to try and capture the bird, but the bird had flew off. I ran out of the house to chase it. I got to the Caramel River. The bird had flown away but the Blue Feather was floating in the water. I tried to grab it but I fell in. I let the river take me wherever since after all I can't swim back to shore. I ended up in the ocean. Suddenly there was a huge storm. A wave had hit before I could get a breath of air. When I woke up I found my sister Vanessa up there. She explain everything to me. Then we both came down to earth and gather something. After that we went to my bedroom to place everything into my bedroom perfectly. Then I gave Vanessa a little tour around the Island. By the time I got to the Town Hall I found out you weren't so I told Vanessa to go up to heaven. She did what she was told and went up as I went around looking for you. I found you at the Alan Tree and started saying your name. Then I said goodbye to you and flew up to heaven._

_As you can see, I left you a rose, a blue feather and this note. The blue feather is for you to propose to Angela with. And the rose is for my grave or you can keep it with me inside my coffin. I'm on the search for Camilla now._

_Say goodbye to Angela and the others for me. I'll miss you so much and I'll never forget about you or Angela._

_With Love,_

_Vivian_

_P.S. Write back to me and I'll write back to you. I promise._

I looked up from the note and looked at Vivian. She was dead. She died from drowning in ocean. Because of me, and that stupid feather. Tears streamed down my cheek. I place the feather in my hand. I brushed it with my own fingers. It was dry. Then I remove the rose, placed it on the bedside table and brushed Vivian's hair. It was wet. _That's str_ange, why is the feathe_r dry but her hair wet? _I cried as I hugged her as tight as I can. "Why? Why now? Why her?" I sobbed. "I loved her so much! I don't want t die." Suddenly I heard the door open. I turned around.

"Hello?" Said a familiar voice. The voice was Angela's.

"Angela!" I shouted.

"Where are you"

"In Vivian's room." I heard Angela's footsteps. Once she got into Vivian's room she frozed as I began to cry.

"Oh no! You have got to be kidding." She said.

"T-this isn't a joke." I sobbed

"You mean...she's..." Said Angela. I handed her the note.

"S-she's...she's...She's dead." I sobbed.

* * *

_Author's Notes: *sniff sniff* So...Vivian dies in this chapter. Just to help Gill with his proposal to Angela. So sad! First Camillia dies then Mayor Hamilton in jail and now...Vivian._

_On the other hand, I actually got 2 whole Chapters done in one day! New Record for me!_

_Anyways I got some explaining to do. Kurt is Camillia's ex-husband, Vivian's and Vanessa's first father. When Camillia and Vivian left him. Camillia called Mayor Hamilton to find out if they want to get back together...and well you know the rest. And Vanessa is Gill's half younger sister, and Vivian's twin sister. Vanessa died on the day Vivian and Camillia left Kurt leaving him murdering her. So Vanssa was up in heaven ever since then. She watches Camillia and Vivian up from heaven the entire time._

_4 more chapter to go!_


	17. Proposal

**Chapter 16**

A Couple of Days Later

Gill

I lay on my bed and sighed. Today's the day of Vivian Funeral. A single tear trickle down my cheek. _Now what? First my mother. Then Father. And now...Vivian. Who will die next? Angela?_ I shook my head no. _It can't be her. Not her too please! _Just then a familiar voice enter the room. It was Angela. She enters the room dressed in black. She looked at me. "Hey." She said. I sat up and looked at her.

"Hey." I said. Angela walked toward me and sat beside me on the bed.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Yeah. Now she's gone. Gone forever." Angela gae me a little hug.

"Everything going to be fine.". I pushed away from her.

"No, Everything is not going to fine!"

"Explain."

"Think about it. Everyone I love is gone! Camilla gone. Mayor Hamilton gone. And now...Vivian." Angela gave me a hug.

"Not everyone you love is gone."

"Who?"

"You still have me."

"What if you die?"

"I won't. I promise you I won't die."

"Okay. Good."

We both stood up. Angela took my hand in hers and stare deep into my eyes. There was a smile on her face. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I said.

Angela smiled and walked toward the door. "You better get change. The funeral in 3 hours. I'll meet you at Soufflé Farm." And after that she walked out.

Once I was done, I walked outside and made my way to Soufflé Farm. Once I got there, Angela stood there and smiled. "Hey, ready to go in?" She said.

"I'm ready to go in." I said.

Angela took my head into hers once again and opens the door to Soufflé Farm. I looked at the bouquet of Tulips, and then another bouquet of roses. I turned around and saw Angela paying already. She looked at me. "I'll wait for you outside." She said.

I nodded my head as she walked out of the store. I turned to focus on the twop bouquet. Roses or Tulips?

Angela

It's been an hour since Gill been in there. I was now sitting on the stairs outside of Souffle Farm holding a bouquet of tulips in my arms, Suddenly, Gill comes walking out. I looked up and looked at him. "What took you so long?" I asked.

"Sorry. It took me a while to chose weather a bouquet of Tulips or a bouquet of Roses. So I finally decided to go with the roses." Said Gill.

"Oh well okay. Come on we better get going."

"Okay."

I grabbed his hand once again and walked straight to the Cementary. By the time we got there Mira was already there. She looked at Gill. I notice tears forming into his eyes. Mira smiled at him sadly. "I'm so sorry about your little sister's death." She said.

"It's okay." Said Gill.

"Her name is Vivian right?"

"Yeah.". Mira looked at me.

"You better take good care of him. " She said.

"I will. I think it's best if Gill should move in with me so he doesn't feel lonely." I said. Mira smiled.

"Good Idea." She said,

An hour later, people started filling up the Cemetery. People walking to Gill. Feeling sorry about the death of Vivian. Once the Funeral began, everyone took his or her seats as Perry began his speech. By the time the funeral was over, me and Gill both walked to Ben's Tree. We sat there in silent as a sparkly rainbow shined in front of us. I looked wonderfully at the rainbow. I bet the angels from Heaven made the rainbow for Gill and me. I turned to him. " Hey, um, Gill." I said. Gill turned to look at me.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"What? Uh, no." I said. Gill sighed and looked at me.

"Angela, I have to give you something." He said.

"I do too." I said.

At the same time, we both grabbed out a blue feather and showed them to us. Gill blinked and stared at my feather. As I did the same thing. "Will you marry me?" We both said.

"Yes." We both answered.

Soon, we both burst into laughter. Gill looked at me and then glared at feather. "You know. If you gave me the feather earlier, then Vivian wouldn't have die." He said. I looked at him strangely.

"Vivian?" I asked.

"Yeah, you see, Vivian died, not because she drowned in the ocean. But because she was looking for the Blue Feather for me."

We both remained siilent and looked at the ocean. I sighed. Then Gill stood up. "We should go tell, Elli about the news" He said. I smiled as he took my hand in his and lifted me up.

Together we walked toward the Town Hall.

Vivian

I smiled at a sheet of blanket paper that was sitting on my desk at Angel Academy. _So they finally did it. They're getting married. _"Vivian, is everything alright?" Asked my teacher.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just had a wonderful vision on a piece of blank paper." I said.

"Would you like to tell the class about it?"

I stood up and walked toward the front of the classroom. I explain to them about my older brother getting married. The teacher smiled at me and said that I'm allow to go to their wedding, as long as I tell them when it's on. I thank her and went back to my seat.

Once school was done for the day. I gently floated to my new home. Camilla and Vanessa were already. I floated to them happily.. "Mom, Vanessa. Gill's getting married!" I said happily.

"That's wonderful!" Said Camilla.

"How did you know about that?" Asked Vanessa.

"I had a vision at school." I said

"You should write a letter to Gill about everything in life so far. I'm surehe's worried about you." Said Camilla.

I nodded my head and went to my room. Once I got there, I saw a tiny bird at my window with a tiny piece of paper. I open my window and looked at the bird for a few second as the bird dropped the paper in my hand. I walked toward my bird cage, and place the bird in it. I filled the little bird feeder up with bird feed and placed it back into the cage. The bird hapily ate it as IO unfolded the paper and read it carefully.

_Vivian,_

_I was so worried about you! Even Angela was scared to death. I can see why your went off to get that feather for me and I'm glad you did it. Say hi to Camilla for me :) _

_Take care,_

_Gill_

I folded the piece of paper up. Then I grabbed a new sheet of paper and my pen and began to write.

_Gill,_

_I'm so sorry that I had you and Angela worried. I knew I shouldn't have done that for you. But I guess it's too late now._

_I had a vision of you and Angela proposing in the middle of class. Yes, I go to school. It's called Angel Academy. Anyways, Congrats on your proposal!_

_My teacher gave me permission to miss school on your special day. So please write back to me about the wedding. So I can tell my teacher._

_Vivian._

I folded up the paper and open the cage door. The bird took the paper and flew off. I went to the kitchen. Camila and Vanessa were making dinner like always. I sighed and headed straight to the mirror. I stared at my own reflection. I still looked the same, although I had wings on my back.

I sighed and floated back to my room. I lay on my bed and cried. _How could I be so stupid? I should have never went into the river. All because of a stupid feather. Angela had one all along. I'm so stupid. _

* * *

_Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait. I was studying for my exams for the past couple days. And then I did my exam three days ago. Now that I'm done with school for the year, I can catch up on some of my stories. :P_


	18. Angela's & Gill's Wedding

**Chapter 17**

Gill

_Dear Diary  
Well Diary looks like it's the day of my wedding ceremony. Sure, I'm excited for it, but something else feels weird about it. I never really thought about this much...but, maybe getting married isn't a good idea. Marriage means that I'm no longer a bachelor anymore. And I pretty much love my bachelor loves me so much. And I feel the same way. I don't what to do. But I guess i have no choice but to stay and continue with the marriage._

_I'll Write later on...I guess.  
Gill_

I close my leather green diary shut and looked out the was a beautiful spring morning. I wouldn't be able to see Angela today since after all, we're not suppose to see each other. I turned around and saw a purple tuxedo. I sighed. Purple. Great. I quickly put the outfit on and went downstairs. I saw Chase in the living room. He was in a black tuxedo as much as I saw. I sighed. Chase cracked up laughing. I glared at him. Chase looked at me and stopped laughing. "I'm sorry Gill, but seriously? Purple?" He chuckled.

"Yeah so?" I said.

"Seriously. The groom is suppose to wear black, not purple."

"Shut up! I'm sure Angela wouldn't care."

"Yeah I guess."

"Come on let's go."

We walked toward the church. I smiled. Chase turned to look at me and then he looked away. I turned to him, open my mout, then close it and then looked away. The walk to the church was very slow and quiet. By the time we got to the church, people were still working on the decoration. I looked at the sky and smiled. Chase grabbed my arms and drag me inside the church. "What's up with you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you've been acting strange lately."

"Oh well, you see I'm finally becoming Mayor. And Vivian and Camilla will be coming today too."

"What if they don't come?" Asked Chase. I walked toward the front of the church, stood in front of the glass window with a picture of the goddess and her harvest sprites. I placed my hands together closed my hand and prayed.

"Oh Harvest Goddess, Where ever you are. Please hear my pray and let my dead mother and sister come to watch my wedding and my promtion of becoming the new mayor of Waffle Island. Please." I prayed. I turned around and saw Chase mouth flew open again. A moment later he finally closed it.

"Is she really going to hear you?" He asked.

"She has to." I said looking at the window again. "I can't get married without my loving mother and sister."

Angela

"Angela, you can't wear that dress to your wedding." Said Luna. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I wore a light blue bridal gown, matching shoes, and a again, matching gloves.

"I have to wear this. It's a tradition . My mother wore this at her wedding." I said.

"I don't care if your mother wore this!" I took a step back, as tears began to form into my eyes. Candace looked at me strangely.

"Luna, leave her alone." She said quietly.

"Luna, you don't understand..." I said.

"Of course I understand!" Luna shouted, pushing Candace out of the way. "Angela, you know it's Gill's special day, not because of the wedding, but he's getting promoted to be mayor. You have to match whatever he wears."

"Oh so I have to wear black as well?" I asked. "This is a wedding, not a funeral!"

"That's not what I meant stupid!"

"Your the stupid one, Retard."

"Retard? You should get your ears checked. Your the retard!"

"Well then you should get my mouth check. Pervert!"

"Pervert?". I looked at her angrily.

"No wonder Gill chose me over you. Your nothing but a spoiled brat! A little girl who gets whatever she wants, whenever she wants. All you care about is fashion and Gill. Don't you ever think about your family and anything your thankful of?"" I shouted. "Like seriously, you called your own sister a Waltflower on the first day of work! Give her a break! I'm sure she goes to the moutains or the beach to get peace and quiet away from you! If only she could put you in a box and ship you far away from someone then she can finally get some peace without you being a total jerk to her!"

Luna took a few steps back. I could see tears forming in her eyes. Then Luna collapse onto the floor on her legs. She cover her eyes with her hand so anyone or me could see her cry. But the sobbing gave it away. "Oh so your going to cry now. Go ahead, make my day. I don't care." I shouted back. "If you don't respect my family tradition, then you and your family are no longer invited to my wedding."

Candace looked at her sister. "Luna, let Angela wear the dress. Grandmother is looking forward to seeing this wedding. If you ruin it for her, she'll be..." She said but Luna got up before Candace could finish her sentence.

"Fine, I don't want to go to your stupid wedding anyways!" Candace gasps.

"I'm glad. Cause I don't want a stubborn-Gill-obsession freak coming to my wedding."

Luna and Candace left my house as fast as they could. I looked at Maya who stared at me in amazement. Elli just ignore it and continue to get Maya ready. By the time we were done, I smiled at my own reflection. We walked outside I smiled up at the sky and then we walked made our way to the church. By the time we got there butterflies scattered around in my stomach. I clutch down onto my knees. "Angela! Are you okay?" Asked Maya.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just have butterflies scattering around in my stomach that's all." I said.

"Maybe we should cancel the wedding." Said Elli.

"N-n-n-n-NNNOOO!" I shouted. "The wedding must go one. Weather I'm sick or in health."

"Okay then." Said Maya.

Suddenly the bell rang as we walked into our section. Maya winked at me. I smiled at her as she walked in. Then I took a deep breath and counted to 5 as Elli grabbed my arm and walked in. I focus on Gill as I walked in. As I got to the front of the church, I stood in beside Gill and faced Perry. "Gill. Do you promise to love Angela in sickness and in health for as long as you shall live?" He asked. Gill looked at me and smiled.

"I do." He said.

"Angela. Do you promise love Gill in sickness and in health for as long as you shall live?" Asked Perry.

"I do." I said.

"Okay now repeat after me." Said Perry looking at Gill. "I, Gill, take you, Angela, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Gill took a deep breath, turned to me, looked deep into my eyes and repeated the vow word-by-word. I was amaze. Gill was very good at repeated the vow. Perry smiled. "Okay, repeat after me." He said again and turned to me. "I, Angela, take you, Gill, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner, and my low from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long we both shall live."

I too took a deep breath, looked into Gill's blue eyes and repeated the vow. I forgot some words as people chucked quietly to themselves. Gill smiled. "May you please represent the rings of honour." Said Perry. Chase came forward with a giant pillow with two wedding rings on top. Gill grabbed one ring and slip it onto my finger. As I did the same to Gill. Perry smiled. "You may now kiss the bride." He said. I wrap my arms around Gill's neck as Gill placed his hand on my waist as we fell into a silent but pleasant kiss. Once we stopped and looked at each other, everyone began cheering and clapping our hands. Then everyone headed outside. As me and Gill walked outside. Everyone once again clapped. I looked at my bouquet of flowers. I took a step forward, closed my eyes and threw the bouquet up into the air. It sparkle in the sunlight as it drop down. I caught the bouquet easily and smiled. Once the wedding was over, everyone left to get ready for the Gill's promotion, as me and Gill went back into the church. We smiled at each other. As we looked at the glass window with a picture of the harvest goddess. "Do you think, Vivian and Camilla, watch our wedding ceremony?" Asked Gill.

"I think they did. If they didn't then they always have your promotion too. Which is coming in 10 minutes." I said.

"Oh seriously."

"Yeah."

"Come on we better get going. A mayor never comes to a single festival late." Gill grabbed my arm and race me toward the Town Hall.

"Oh and Gill, nice suit your wearing." I giggled. Gill blushed.

"T-Thanks. It was a family tradition. Bought down to my father when he got married to Camilla." He looked at my dress and smiled. "What about your dress?"

"Also a family tradition. My mom wore this dress when she was getting married to my father."

"Oh."

By the time we got to the Town Hall, it was about to start. Gill went backstage as I took front row seats. Perry came in through the curtain and smiled. "Hello everyone. So now that the wedding ceremony is now done with. It's time for Gill promotion. Now let me tell you this now. Gill really worked hard for this promotion. He tried his best. And now...he finally gets his wish. Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls. Today's the day we celebrate for Gill's promotion to Mayor of Waffle Island." He said. Gill came out through the curtains as well and looked at the crowd.

Gill began his speech as becoming mayor. Then by the time that was over we walked home, hand in hand. By the time we got home. Gill carried me bridal style all the way up to my room and slam my bedroom door shut as together we made love. Today was the day that Gill is truthfully now mine. And I was glad. I'm happy that Luna and I are no longer going to fight over Gill like always. Gill is mine forever and ever. And that's the truth.


	19. Please Don't Die, Sweetie

**Chapter 18**

Gill

2 months went by as I notice Angela was pregnant. I didn't even notice until I saw a big bump on her stomach and how she usually throwing up almost everyday. I was so happy for her and that I'm going to be a father. But the only problem is...I have to work and ever since I became mayor 2 months ago I've got so many stuff to plan in the future.

I just came out from the clinic after hearing the great news. My very first child. Angela came out a couple minutes later. I smiled. Angela smiled back. I hold her hand in mines and looked deep into her eyes. "You better be careful with the farm work." I said.

"I know. I know. Irene said the same thing. But don't worry. Luckily, the baby wom't be due until winter, and all I'm going to worry about, is to enter that cooking festival. And of course, I have to look after the animal but for now I might put them straight into pasture in the morning and then back into the barn at night." Said Angela.

"Good. I better get going to the Town Hall."

"Okay, honey. I'll come at noon to drop off your lunch."

"No sweetie, I think it's best if you stay home and get some rest. Or maybe we can go to the Sundae Inn for lunch."

"Okay fine. Lunch at the Sundae Inn then."

I kissed Angela on the forehead and made my way to the Town Hall. I walked up all the stairs and toward the building. By the time I got there, I took a deep breath and went in. Elli was sitting there and reading a book about the Island. "Elli, you'll never believe what had happen!" I said. Elli looked up from her book and stared at me.

"What? Your surprise that I'm reading a book about the Island which is actually pretty interesting." She said.

"That, and Angela."

"You guys didn't get a divorce, or did you?"

"No. Angela pregnant!" For a moment there, I thought Elli would have fallen off her chair after hearing the news.

"She's what?"

"She's pregnant! Elli, I'm going to be a father in a month!"

"That's great news."

I smiled and went back to my desk and continue doing paperwork. I smiled at the piece of paper. So soon enough, I'll be a father. Then I realize that instead of doing my paperwork. I've been writing down names for my child. "Whoops." I said. I smiled at the names.

Angela

After the ranch work, I went into the house to rest a little bit. I sat on the sofa, grabbed the remote, turned on the television and began flipping through the channels. After watching a bunch of no good shows, I got up and thought a moment. _Won't it be good to have my first baby shower party? _I thought for moment and next thing I know, I began making invitation for the baby shower. Then I made my way to the Town Hall, but first I went to the Sundae Inn. There I saw Colleen, Jake, Maya, and Chase all working like usual. "Hey, Angela." Said Chase.

"Uh...hi." I said.

"You look a lot fatter today." Said Maya.

"You shouldn't eat that much." Said Chase.

"Chase! Maya! That's really mean to say." Snapped Colleen.

"Sorry." They both said.

"It's okay. Beside, I'm not fat. I'm Pregnant." I said.

"Your pregnant?" Everyone at the Inn said.

"Yup."

"Oh my god, Angela! Congratulation!" Said Maya.

"Congratulation Angela!" Said Colleen.

"Hope the baby will be deliver safely." Said Jake.

"You want me to bake you a cake for the baby shower?" Asked Chase.

"Sure. And Maya, this is for you. It's an invitation for my Baby Shower." I said handing the invitation to Maya.

"Eek! Oh my Goodness! I can't wait!" Said Maya. "Thanks! I'll deffinally come!"

"YOUr welcome. And I'm glad."

"Well, anyways, were you just here to tells us the news or are you here for something else" Asked Jake.

"Um...actually, I'll be comming back here at noon with Gill." I said

"Sounds great." Said Colleen.

"Celebrating for the good news huh?" Said Chase.

"Yup." I said.

"That's good to hear." Said Maya.

"Well I better be going. I have deliver the invitation out before noon."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I walked all the way to the Tailor Shop. When I open the door, I saw Shelly and Candace looking quite worried. Shelly looks like she was about to cry and Candace was there trying to calm her down. I walked up toward them and bowed. "Hello." I said.

"Oh hello Angela." Said Shelly.

"Hi Angela, you look different today." Said Candace.

"I would say the same to both of you two."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. You guys look really worried about something."

"Well you stomach looks a bit big."

"Oh well...I guess I can explain that right now." I said. "It's kind of the exciting news I wanted to tell you."

"Oh what is it?" Asked Shelly.

"Candace, I'm not fat, I'm pregnant." I said.

"Really? Your a mother?" Said Candace.

"That's right I'm going to be a mother next season."

"Really? That's awesome." Said Candace.

"I know. And here are the invitation for you and Luna." I handed the invitations to Candace.

"Actually about Luna..." Said Shelly.

"What about Luna?" I asked.

"She ran away." Said Candace.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Luna would never run away. She's my best friend. She wouldn't abandon me."

"Well she did. Her bedroom is empty. And there was a note on her pillow." Said Candace.

"If she ran away, then where would she run away to?" I asked.

"Probably down to Castanet Island. Since after all, my mother lives there." Said Candace.

"But then she could also be going to Alvarna where her cousins and uncle are." Said Shelly.

"Why there?"

"She loves hanging around with Bianca."

"Hmm...oh okay. I guess she wouldn't be here for my baby shower" I said.

"Oh sorry Angela, we forgot your here." Said Candace.

"Yeah." I said.

"Again, we're sorry about that." Said Shelly.

"It's okay. But I never knew about them. Maybe you can tell me about them." I said.

"Sure. Why don't we do it some other day than today." Said Shelly. "Come over any time and we can tell you about them."

"Uh...okay then. I better be going." I said backing away.

"Okay then. Bye." Said Shelly.

"Bye Angela. See you at your baby shower!" Said Candace.

"Yup." I said.

By the time I finish with the invitation I realize I was all the way up at Garmon Mine District. I looked at my watch. It was 11:50am. _Oh snap! I'm going to be late. It's difficult to run. And Irene said I should take my time. _So I made my walk to Sundae Inn. By the time I got there it was 12:10pm. I saw Gill waiting outside. He looked up at me and sighed. "Sweetie, your 10 minutes late." He said.

"I'm sorry. I came back from Garmon Mine District." I panted.

"You weren't mining were you?" Asked Gill. "You know it's too dangerous for a pregnant women to go mining."

"Yeah I know that and no I wasn't mining." I said.

"Good. Which means, you can explain it to me once we get inside." Said Gill.

"Okay." I said.

We went inside and saw Jake and Colleen there. Yolanda was also there. She came up to me and smiled. "Congratulation on your pregnancy!" She said. Gill raised in eyebrow at me as I just took him to our seat. Then Maya came by.

"Ooh, Angela. I'm so excited for your baby shower." She squealed in delight.

"Baby Shower?" Asked Gill.

"Yes Gill, I'm throwing a baby shower. That's why I was 10 minutes late." I said. "I was sending my last invitation to Kathy and by the time. When I was done talking to her it was 11:55pm. And like Irene said, I walk to the Inn my own pace. I can't run or jog with this giant stomach."

"That explains all. Well I'm glad your having a baby shower. It's good for you to stay at home all that time." Said Gill.

"Yeah." I said.

"So anyways, whet can I get you guys to drink?" Asked Maya.

"Tomato Juice." Said Gill.

"Ice Tea please." I said.

"Okay sure." Said Maya and walked away. Suddenly Chase left the kitchen, Luke came in.

"Excuse me for a second." Said Gill as he got up from his chair. I looked at Luke and Chase then back at Gill.

"Sure. Go ahead." I said. Gill gave me a warm smile and walk off Chase and Luke. Then Maya, Kathy and Selena came by.

"Hey, so your finally going to have a baby." Said Selena.

"Yeah. I know, pretty exciting huh?" I said.

"Totally. And plus I got some good news too." Said Kathy.

"She wouldn't tell us until we see you." Said Maya.

"Well I'm here now. So tell us." I said.

"Fine. Fine." Said Kathy.

"Yay!" We all squealed.

"I'm getting married!" Said Kathy.

"Really?" Said Selena.

"To who?" I asked.

"Duh! Don't be so ridiculous! I'm getting married to Owen." Said Kathy.

"Oh right. Whoops." I said.

"My bad." Said Selena.

"So when is the wedding?" asked Maya.

"Summer 25th." Said Kathy.

"Perfect timing. My Baby Shower is on Summer 15." I said

"That's a good thing then." Said Maya.

"Yeah." Said Kathy. Suddenly Gill came back to our table.

"Sorry, ladies but you guys have to leave." He said.

"Oh okay." They all said. "Bye Angela."

"Bye." I said. I watch the girls going upstairs as Gill then sat down.

"So, what was that all about?" He asked.

"Kathy and Owen are getting married." I said.

"Really? That's great!"

"What did you, Chase and Luke talk about?"

"Chase has a tiny crush on Maya. And Luke has a huge crush on Selena."

"Oh my god, seriously?"

"Yeah. I was really happy for them."

"I am too. Chase and Maya makes such a cute couple. Same with Selena and Luke."

"Anyways, I haven't seen Luna for a while." Gill looked at me before continuing "It's not that I'm like her more than you, but she's one of my best friends and I haven't seen her before we got married."

"According to Candace and Shelly. She ran away."

"What? To where?"

"Either Castanet Island...or Alvarna."

"Seriously?"

"Oh I'm serious."

"But why those two places?" Gill thought for a moment. "There pretty far places you know."

"Yes, I know. But the reason why was because they have family there."

"Of course, her cousin: Rosalid, Max, Bianca, her uncle Herman and their maid Tabatha and Ceci all live at Alvarna and I don't their mother but she lives in Castanet Island."

"Oh I didn't know that."

"I remember because Luna told me about them."

"That explains all."

"Yeah."

After lunch, Gill paid. He came closer to me, kissed me on the forehead and left for work again. I sighed. Then I saw Maya near the stair case. She mouthed me to come upstairs to her room. I nodded my head and followed her upstairs. By the time I got there, Maya just stared at me. "Gosh Angela what took you so long to get you up the stairs?" Asked Maya. "It's only like 12 stairs. Pretty simple."

"Sorry. Just that ever since I've become pregnant, things are getting difficult to do." I said.

"Oh. Well I won't be too happy if I get pregnant." I laughed.

"I'm sure you would. You get to stay home and do nothing beside sleeping and eating."

"You know what? That does sound fun."

"I'm sure you and Chase will make good parents."

"Me and Chase? No way! Not going to happen. Chase hates me and my cooking."

"Oh really? We'll see about that."

Maya stood there quietly, turning 6 shades of red. I giggled making Maya blush even more. Then I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to her bedroom. Selena and Kathy were in there already. I closed the door silently and looked at Maya. "Tell us the truth." I said.

"W-What are you talking about?" Asked Maya.

"It's about Chase. Do you like him?". Maya blushed 6 shades of red. Kathy and Selena squealed in delight.

"Oh my god! You so like him!" Said Kathy.

"N-no! I don't" Shouted Maya.

"Yeah you do! Your blushing. Which is sign." Said Selena. Maya took a deep breath.

"F-Fine! You win! I do like him. I love him and his cooking. I think he'll be a great husband." She said. All the girls squealed in delight.

"Oh Maya we're so proud of you." Said Kathy.

"What about you Selena?" I asked.

"Oh please. There only one guy for me. And that's Luke." Said Selena.

"Really." Said Kathy.

"Yeah."

"Oh my goodness. I feel so much better now." Said Maya. Kathy and I burst out into laughter until we heard the door knocking.

"Uhh Maya, Can I talk to you for a moment?" Asked Chase. Maya gasp.

'ow long do you think he was standing there for?' she mouthed. The three of us shrugged our shoulders.

'Go on! You should go talk to him.' Kathy mouthed.

Maya walked out of the room. As me, Kathy and Selena place an ear on the door. All we heard was footsteps walking away from Maya bedroom door. The three girls stared at each other blankly. Then I open the door and tip toe toward Maya and Chase. Chase and Maya were talking. I smiled at Kathy and Selena as they both giggled. By the time Chase and Maya finish talking, I pushed Kathy and Selena back up telling them to go back to Maya's room. The girls got up and ran. By the time we got there, we pretended to talk about "girls stuff" as Maya came in. We both stopped talking and looked at her. "Well?" We asked.

"Well what?" Asked Maya.

"Well, How did it went?" Asked Kathy.

"Yeah girlfriend, details." Said Selena.

"Fine. Chase ask me out on a date and I told him yes." Said Maya.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Nope there's more." Said Maya. "He overheard me telling you guys that I liked him and he confess saying he too likes me."

"No way!" We all said.

"Yes way." Said Maya.

"Oh Maya! We're so proud of you!" Said Kathy.

"Congrats." I said.

"I wish Luke will confess like that to me." Sighed Selena.

"Well the only way to know is to tell him." I said.

"B-but Angela. I can't do that?"

"Oh, why?"

"What if, he doesn't like me back? What if he laugh at my confession?"

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"How do you know?" Asked Kathy.

"Gill best friends with Chase and Luke and they told him about their crushes. And well, Gill told me." I said.

"Really?" They all asked.

"Really." I said.

"Wow, your amazing." Said Kathy.

"You have an amazing husband." Said Selena.

"Yeah." Said Maya.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anytime." Said Maya.

After a long conversation about something really random I decided to go to Town Hall. Elli was reading a book about the Island. Gill was sitting in his father chair doing paperwork. I walked toward him. There on the side of his desk was a list of names for the baby. I smiled. Gill looked up at me. "Good afternoon sweetie." He said.

"Good Afternoon, honey." I said.

"So, I see you've found the list of names for our new baby."

"Yeah." I took the list and start reading through it.

"Well...what do you think?"

"There perfect. But we need to pick one."

"Yeah I know."

"I don't even know about the gender."

"True."

By the time it was 5pm, Gill grabbed his coat, and his list of names for the baby. And walk toward the front entrance. I smiled. Then Gill took my hand into his and stared deep into my eyes. I search deep into his eyes for a expression as he smiled at me. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said.

"Promise?"

"Honey, we're already married and we vowed our love to each other for ever till one of us dies."

"Of course, your right."

We began to walk all the way home, hand in hand. I looked up at him and studied his face. Gill's face was sweating. I stopped suddenly. Gills turned to me and look at me. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Your face is really sweating." I said.

"So?"

"So, I'm worried about you. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm sure. I'm fine." Suddenly Gill fell onto the floor and groaning.

"Gill? What's wrong?"

"Sweetie, I'm fine please. Go back home." Gill's voice was getting weaken. Tears streaming down my cheek.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Please. Just go."

"NO!". Suddenly Maya came outside. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my god, Angela! What happen?" Maya asked.

"I don't know. Please, go get help." I said. Maya nodded her head and ran back inside. I looked back at Gill. "You'll be okay honey. Maya going to get help."

"Sweetie. You don't have to do this." Said Gill.

"No! We promise each other that we'll stay together. We promise in front of the goddess." Just then Jake, Colleen and Maya both came in. Colleen looks pale as she saw me crying beside Gill.

"Honey, take him to the clinic. Maya take Angela home." She demanded. Maya took my hand as Jake carried Gill to the clinic.

"Maya! Let me go! I have to stay with Gill!" I shouted, tears trickle down my cheek.

"Angela, you need to get some rest. I'll promise you that we'll see Gill together tomorrow." Said Maya.

"No! Tomorrow will be too late!"

"Tomorrow won't be too late."

"Please!" I got onto my knees in front of Colleen." Please let me see him!"

"I'm afraid the time is too late." Said Colleen.

Suddenly Kathy and Selena came by. They both helped me get me back to my house. I screamed and cried. By the time they got me into my bedroom, I lay on my bed and cried. Maya, Kathy and Selena went back to the Inn leaving me crying alone, in my room.


	20. Goodbye Forever, Gone Forever

**Chapter 19**

8 Years Later

Angela

Gill was dead. He died from some kind of rare disease. No one knew how he got it. So now he's up in heaven, with his family I bet. But the only problem was that, he's now out of my life. Gone forever.

I didn't know about this until after I came back from another news. I had twins, one boy and one girl. I named them Jill and Jack. The two of them looked exactly like me. None of them look like Gill.

I lived my life here at Waffle Island alone with them. They were both 8 years old as I watched over the Island while everyone decides to leave. No one cares about this Island anymore since there was no mayor here.

I woke up at 6am after feeling something shaking from under my bed. I got out and went to look for my two kids as we found a place safely until it was over. Once it was over, I looked outside my house through the window. There was a giant crack between the house and the barn. I gulped. Then I soon looked at my kids and sighed. "Jill, Jack, go pack your bags." I said.

"But why?" Jack asked.

"Is the Island going to sink?" Jill asked.

"Yes. It is. We must leave before the last boat trip comes. But before that happens, we must go to the church to see your family in heaven. We must let them know that we are leaving." I said.

Jill and Jack nodded their heads and went to their room to pack. I too packed as much as I can in my suitcase. Then I carried that, my purse and my rucksack and made my way to the front door. Jill and Jack also had their rucksack and their suitcases with them as we soon left the house for good. We hiked up to the church. Once we got their I looked at Jill and Jack. "See, this is where your father and I got married." I said.

"Mommy, where is daddy?" Jack asked.

"Your father died, just before you were born."

"You mean, he's dead now. All the way up into heaven?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

The two of them fell in silence as we went inside the building. We stood to the front where the Harvest Goddess lay as I prayed. Suddenly I opened my eyes and saw Gill. He looked at me and smiled. "Hello, Angela." He said.

"Gill…" I said.

"I miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

"Daddy?" Jill asked.

"Hello, Jill, yes, I am your father." Gill replied.

"Daddy!" Jill and Jack squeal.

I smiled and then I suddenly remember. I told Gill what were doing. Gill frowned at my idea but nodded his head yes. Then he handed Jill a magical spell book to find a way to bring him back to life. Jill thank him as we said our final goodbyes and left.

The last boat was waiting outside the dock as Pascal gathered his last few things he has left behind. He saw us coming as we hopped onto the boat and left. I watched on the edge of the ship as the island gotten smaller and smaller at the last second. Suddenly, Pascal stopped the boat and looked at me. "Today's the day that the Island going to sink. I thought it would be nice to watch it sink." Pascal said.

"That would be nice…if I had Gill here with me…" I said silently. Pascal sighed and looked at me.

"That's right, I forgot about Gill. I'm so sorry about his death."

"It's okay."

Just then Jill and Jack came walking out from inside of the boat. I smiled as they looked up at me. Then Jill gave me the ear buds to her ipod. I place them into my ear as Jill played a familiar song.

_Da da da da da da dada da dah dah_

_Da da dada da dada…_

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the_

_Words inside my head_

_I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know your worth it _

_Your worth it_

_Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want blow you…away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want see you go down _

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you_

_What's on my mind_

_If it ain't coming out_

_We're not going anywhere _

_So why can't I just tell you that I care_

_Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it _

_You're worth it _

_Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want blow you…away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want see you go down _

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

_Uh_

_With these things I'll never say_

_What's wrong with my tongue_

_These words keep slipping away_

_I shudder, I stumble_

_Like I've got nothing to say_

_Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it _

_You're worth it _

_Yeah_

_Da da da da da da dada da dah dah_

_Da da dada da dada…_

_[yeah]_

_Da da da da da da dada da dah dah_

_Da da dada da dada…_

_Cause I'm wishing myself away…_

_These things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want blow you…away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want see you go down _

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

_Well these things I'll never say…_

_These things I'll never say_

Once the song was over, I took the ear buds out and gave them back to her. Tears stream down my cheek as I smiled at her. "Thank you, Jill." I said sadly.

"Your welcome, mom. I knew it was your wedding song. So I decided to let you listen to it before you and Gill get separated from each other." Jill said.

I gave her a little hug before watching the island sink. The Island sank. Our old life was gone. Pretty soon we'll be starting a brand new life in Castanet Island, my hometown. And Gill? Gone forever.


	21. Final Letter from the author

Hey everyone, I know you guys are all wondering where I am and if I'm working in the sequel for this Story.

First of all, I want to say that I'm sorry for the long wait. school really busy with school (junior year of high school sucks Lol). But now that it's summer I will be working on stories this here.

second of all, the story plot for this story is gonna be a bit different. what it gonna be about? who knows for sure! its a mystery. also the characters name i think im gonna change up a bit as well.

thirdly, new stories will be out soon. Some involving the Harvest Moon Games and I'm thinking about more stories for Animal Crossing. Now that the new game Animal Crossing new leaf is out (shout out to those who loves the game) :)

and i think thats all i have to say to you guys but keep your eyes peel for the sequel and other new stories.

See Ya! :)


End file.
